An Endless Beginning
by Majestic Honey Bun
Summary: While most of Tsuna's family leaves for a long vacation to Mafia Land, Reborn makes sure Tsuna has a caretaker for the next eight months. Even if that caretaker is Hibari Kyouya.
1. Chapter One

**(A/N)- This is 1827. **

**Disclaimer- No, I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **_**at all. **_**This is property of Akira Amano, and no profit is made from writing this.**

'Normal'

'_Thoughts_'

**An Endless Beginning**

**Chapter One**

It was a great day for a certain prefect. Namimori was peaceful but joyful, with no reported disturbances. The weather generated a soothing tranquility throughout the town, which bustled with activity from its residents. Bursts of laughter erupted from children, and adults exchanged quick conversations with their neighbors. Even the delinquents didn't stir much trouble, enjoying themselves to the perfect weather. This elicited a very good mood from the Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Hibari Kyouya, who was completing the last of his paperwork. He considered paperwork to be quite tedious, but it was required as the one who enforces discipline. After all, he's providing discipline for Namimori Middle and High School. The school year just started and paperwork consumed most of his time and wasn't completely finished until the evening. The raven quietly yawned, the paper work finished, preparing himself to patrol the area of any misbehaving herbivores. It was pointless, but that didn't mean he would refrain from his daily duties.

"Hibari.''

Hibari glanced up to meet pitch black eyes gazing at him, a smirk on the baby hitman's face. Reborn stroked his gun, Leon, leisurely, as he stared at the impassive prefect, who just raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Hn," was his short reply, acknowledging the baby's presence before proceeding to clear his desk of other trivial things. He had no clue what the hitman would want from _him _of all people, but if he was guaranteed a fight or biting others to death, he would gladly partake in that type of business. It is his job to provide protection and crush those who dare disturb the peace of what was _his_. Reborn straightened his fedora, keeping a collected composure. After all, who knew how the prefect would react to his proposal.

"I have a favor to ask from you,'' Reborn said indifferently, sparking the prefect's interest. Anything that involved Reborn usually resulted in opponents worth fighting. Hibari narrowed his eyes, silently asking what the task would be. "I will be leaving temporarily with the rest of the Guardians, except Tsuna, who will be staying here, in Namimori. Only Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru and Mukuro will be staying behind, along with other subordinates of the Vongola to provide protection in case something was to happen. My request is for you to look after Tsuna during my absence. Those who aren't staying are spending an eight month vacation at Mafia Land." There was a slight pause as the prefect processed his words.

"I decline." The raven's answer was short and succinct. Reborn inwardly smirked, knowing the prefect would refuse his request. It was expected for the raven did hate crowding or being involved anything with Vongola business unless it would provide an endless supply of enemies. Leon transformed into a chameleon again, crawling to his master's fedora, unblinking.

"Really? I had some sort of compensation that I assumed would interest you. I was going to spar with you after my vacation with Leon. You lost a fight with me last time, and I was hoping you're improved in your combat skills. I haven't met a worthy opponent in a very long time," Reborn stated casually. At this, Hibari quickly looked up, bloodlust gleaming out of his gray blue eyes. "Also," he continued, ignoring Hibari's sudden interest," Tsuna is a citizen of Namimori, and as a citizen, he must be guaranteed protection from the Disciplinary Committee. After all, if something were to happen to the Vongola Boss, you will no longer be able to fight any strong opponents, such as myself. Or be respected as the one who provides discipline." Hibari bristled at the reasoning in the tutor's words, silently resentful at how the Arcobaleno utilized such an appealing reason beneath his request.

That was true, he admitted grudgingly. Since he became part of the Vongola Family, he has fought stronger and worthier opponents, and has witnessed the herbivore evolve into a carnivore. Not only that, but _he_ has gotten stronger-not that he will _ever_ disclose that to anyone. Thanks to that Bronco.

What about Namimori? If he denied protection to any citizen, it would contradict the very ethical conduct he lived by. Responsibility and independence were his known virtues. Tsuna is technically a fragment of his property, thereby his responsibility. But it is an absurdity to acknowledge Tsuna as his Boss, for he had no intention to be part of a boisterous group. And if he did accept, all he had to do was make sure that foolish herbivore was safe and healthy, even if he had to _beat _the health out of him.

After this _very _large train of thought, Hibari looked at Reborn and stared at him stoically. He placed a sadistic smirk on his face, knowing that after these eight tedious months, he will battle the baby, a worthy opponent of his caliber. "Fine,'' he replied smoothly. The prospect was beginning to have an appealing outcome. At least the herbivore will have some of his so-called friends stay with him, keep him occupied, and out of his way as much as possible. Reborn nodded, and sat on the comfy couch, taking a delicate sip from his espresso.

"Good. After taking care of Tsuna, you and I will spar. But, you have to stay with Tsuna at his house," he added nonchalantly. The prefect froze, not expecting that requirement. He had to _live_ with the annoying herbivore? At his house? Endure his benevolence towards things and visits from his crowd? Reborn took another sip, relishing Hibari's carefully concealed look of horror and surprise. "You also have to help him with his homework, since I won't be there to help him. Gain his trust, make him feel protected. It is your duty as the Vongola Guardian of Cloud. Keep him from slacking off, and healthy too while you're at it. After all, you are taking my place in my absence.'' Hibari's dark aura blackened with every word coming out of the hitman's mouth.

He wasn't going to look after the short brunet.

He was being a _babysitter._

For eight months.

Clenching his fists, and controlling his loss of composure, he scowled at the baby, wanting to bite him to death. But he gave him his word, and he can bite him to death all he wants after these painful eight months. "Is that all?'' He asked tersely. Reborn nodded, enjoying the prefect's outrage at the situation. He internally snorted at the prefect's assumptions. What, did he honestly believe that Tsuna was to be left alone and unattended for eight months while Nana and the rest of the family had fun at Mafia Land? He is the Vongola Decimo, and enemies will take the opportunity to eliminate him during his absence. And Hibari is the strongest Guardian, which is an ideal set-up to his plans and secret test.

"You could start settling in the Sawada household tomorrow. Money will be provided at all times, in case you two need to purchase anything,'' Reborn explained.

"Does Sawada Tsunayoshi know about this?" He asked coolly, wondering if the small brunet agreed to this or would be pushed into this weird, but horrible situation just as he was. Reborn smiled sadistically, eagerly anticipating what his student's reaction would be.

"No, but he'll find out,'' the baby answered dismissively, walking out of the Reception Room.

xXXx

"R-Reborn! I was looking for you!" Tsuna frowned, crossing his arms, annoyed at the fact that he ran all over Namimori looking for his tutor and tripping, especially when he almost crushed an old lady. He wouldn't voice this out loud, but he was worried that he couldn't find the sadist. _What would that make me_, he mused. Reborn shrugged, bouncing to the teen's bed and sitting comfortably.

"You should learn to look harder,'' he replied, ignoring his idiot student's sputters. He knew his student was concerned about him, but there were more important matters at hand. Tsuna scowled, but remained quiet. There was a reason Reborn chose to show up now, and the hitman looked strangely pleased and smug about something.

"Dame-Tsuna, we're going to Mafia Land,'' he declared. Tsuna brightened, feeling a rush of childish excitement.

"_Really_? When?" He asked eagerly, his already big caramel eyes glinting with barely concealed enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow, we will be leaving for an eight month vacation," he explained briefly, settling onto his bed.

"Should I start packing for tomorrow?'' Reborn smiled; amused that he was going to crush his student's dreams. That will teach him to get used to being disappointed.

"No, when I said '_we'_, I meant Maman, the idiot cow, I-Pin, Bianchi, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Dino, Futa, and Basil. _You_ will be staying, along with Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru. As a mafia boss, you must receive your education and retain full responsibility while your family isn't here."

For a fleeting second, Tsuna couldn't believe it! He's going to Mafia Land, _again_, since he didn't enjoy his first time there after numerous trials that included bribing a big man and getting bullied by another baby that possessed an identical sadistic streak as Reborn. But as soon as his hopes were raised, they were quickly crushed. He wanted to cry, or at least strangle someone, but Reborn would surely punish him for acting 'so pathetic'. And always the mafia boss thing! He already said countless of times he didn't _want _to be a boss. Much less be in the mafia.

He glared at his tutor, who didn't seem fazed at the slightest, and waited grudgingly for him to continue.

"You will be staying with Hibari here," Reborn added.

"Hibari-san? What? Reborn, I am _not_ staying with Hibari-san! I'll be dead by the time you come back! He's going to bite me to death! In my own home!" He whined, ready to run away if necessary. He is not going to be staying with the violent prefect, who not only loathed him to the core, but seemed to enjoy terrorizing him whenever the opportunity arose. And every time they did see each other, the Skylark would challenge him to a fight, or bit him to death whenever he made the slightest noise.

"Hibari already agreed to take care of you,'' Reborn supplied shortly.

"W-what? No, Hibari-san would never agree. He hates me,'' he answered flatly.

"Don't worry, he already did. We discussed our terms."

"E-eh! Why can't I just go with you guys? We all have fun, and I get to stay alive,'' he protested, a horrible sense of dread settling in his stomach. He would rather stay in a hole. And possibly be there for eight months until his family came back. What was Nana thinking? Did she even know that her only son will be staying with "that nice boy Hibari-kun"?

"Dame-Tsuna, shut up. You're staying, and stop being a baby. Future Mafiosi don't cry or whine. And if they do, they die."

"But I don't want to stay with Hibari-san!" His voice trembled as he recalled the last time he stayed alone with Hibari for an entire afternoon at the hospital. His family's antics worsened his injuries and had him complete a month's worth of paying property damage. Not to mention the nursing staff hated him for the endless chaos he hadn't even caused. Tsuna cringed, remembering the sadistic gleam and pain cause by the prefect's infamous tonfa.

And this wasn't fair. His entire family gets to go to a long luxurious trip, but he has to stay for eight months with a person who possessed infinite strength. The words "I'll bite you to death" made any man run, and he was definitely not an exception.

Just thinking about this situation was giving him a headache, yes he knew he was overreacting, but he didn't care. He was second in his list of 'people I should avoid and never piss off". Reborn was first, then Hibari, and then Mukuro. Byakuran too, even if they made amends.

Even Dino was leaving, and he's the only one who could control or persuade Hibari, besides Reborn himself. Tsuna bit his lip, contemplating whether he should just whine until Reborn lets him go, or deal with all of this tomorrow. But he's not the only one who has to endure Hibari Kyouya's company for eight months; Hibari has to deal with Tsuna's company. And last time he checked, Hibari hates him too. On the bright side, Hibird and Roll will also be coming to stay over so Natsu can have fun.

After debating his future in the next eight months, he drifted to sleep, knowing tomorrow was going to be very eventful.

xXXx

The pools of light coming from his window licked his face as he opened his eyes, remembering what today meant. And to his dismay, Reborn wasn't even in the room, probably eating breakfast downstairs since he could hear the noise.

Yawning, Tsuna lazily brushed his teeth, and didn't even bother fixing his shirt which was slipping off his shoulder.

"Dame-Tsuna! Lambo-san wants candy! Where's your candy? Lambo-san is the best! He deserves candy!" The cow child whined, tugging at Tsuna's pants, his afro bouncing.

"Lambo! Stop being rude," I-Pin quietly scolded, stuffing a gyoza dumpling in her mouth.

"Everybody's downstairs Dame-Tsuna,'' Reborn announced, trying to rush his idiot student who was being too slow. He ran downstairs, tripping, and caught himself at the last second. Over the years, he's learned how to prevent himself from falling face first onto the floor.

"Juudaime! Are you okay? Do you want me to-?"

"Tsu-kun!'' Nana cried in surprise, smiling and oblivious to what just happened. "Reborn-chan was kind to let us have a nice vacation, don't you think? That nice boy, Hibari-kun, will be looking after you! I'm so happy! Papa will be spending time with me! And you get to stay with one of your best friends!" Tsuna paled. Even his idiot father was going! And he's the external Vongola advisor! And Hibari is _not _his best friend.

"Th-that's great! Are you sure you don't want to shorten the trip? It would be-" he managed to say with a grimace on his face. Reborn shot him a sharp look.

"I can stay with you Juudaime! I won't let that bastard touch you!" Gokudera said smugly, his hands already holding numerous bombs.

"Calm down Gokudera. Tsuna and Hibari are going to be fine," the swordsman said cheerfully, putting his arm around the Storm Guardian.

"Shut up idiot! I'm the Tenth's right-hand man! That bastard doesn't deserve to be under the same roof as Juudaime!" Gokudera replied tersely.

"Gokudera-kun, it's fine," Tsuna said, trying to placate his self-proclaimed right-hand man, whose temper fused up whenever Mukuro or Hibari were mentioned. He was thankful at the fact that both of them weren't there.

"See Gokudera? Tsuna and Hibari are going to have fun. Even the kid said so," Yamamoto piped up brightly, pointing at Reborn, who was watching the whole spectacle.

"When are we leaving Reborn? We can be having a romantic date at the cruise ship together," Bianchi sighed dreamily, holding a platter of Poison Cooking.

"That's right Sawada-dono, we must leave or we will be late for thy ship,'' Basil spoke loudly over the commotion.

"Tsuna-nii, are you going to be lonely?'' Futa asked quietly, his chubby fingers clenched around his ranking book. Tsuna smiled, happy that his family will be having fun, even though he won't be there. And there are going to be those who missed him. He glanced at Futa, giving him a small smile, and nodded a small 'no'.

"No, of course not Futa, I'm going to be with Hibari-san. He's going to keep me company and make sure I won't miss you all too much," Tsuna said lightly, hugging the seven year old. "But make sure you don't miss me and have lots of fun,'' he added quickly, seeing the child's face frown.

"But isn't Hibari mean? And he's ranked to be the most violent male in Japan. He is also the most dangerous, after Mukuro," Futa said worriedly. Tsuna's eyes widened, but he managed to laugh nervously.

"Just have fun Futa.'' The child nodded timidly, and smiled, going after I-Pin and Lambo.

"I won't miss you Dame-Tsuna,'' Reborn said with a little smirk in his face. "But I will miss waking you Vongola Style. And scaring you. And tripping you. And making you eat Bianchi's poison cooking. That's why I chose Hibari; he'll make a great substitute while I'm not here. So you won't slack off. After all, somebody has to make you unhappy when I'm not here to do that myself,'' Reborn reasoned. Tsuna frowned, now knowing why Reborn refused to choose another person to look after him.

He scowled, and prayed for these eight months to breeze by fast. "You're really mean,'' he said flatly, his anger giving him a flurry of defiance.

"I know. Now shut up. Your complaining is annoying. And if you don't shut up-"Tsuna opened his mouth to utter an angry retort-"I'll shoot you," Reborn threatened. The teen sighed tiredly, deciding to stay away from his tutor until he left. That was the only reasonable option in this situation.

Everybody paced in the small house, and hauled their luggage noisily. Nana was busy making food for the trip and Dino, after knocking various vases, decided to just sit down. Bianchi was feeding Reborn while Gokudera and Yamamoto argued (one-sided). And the kids were just running around, asking when they were going to leave. After placing all luggage in the Vongola Bus, the room became silent, all of their gazes landing on Reborn.

"It's time to go!" Reborn declared. Everybody broke into excited whispering and Dino cleared his throat to speak, but after a glare from his ex-tutor, sighed exasperatedly and opted to stay silent. Reborn puffed with pride, he'd trained his idiot students well. Dino looked a little miffed, but it was best for him and his _life _to shut up.

"Bye Tsu-kun! Mama loves you!"

"Juudaime! I'll think about you every day!"

"Yo Tsuna! See you in eight months. Support the baseball team while I'm not here!"

"Tsuna-nii, you're chances of surviving are 1.827%. Take care!"

"Idiot-Tsuna! Have candy ready for Lambo-san when Lambo-san comes back!"

"Little brother, don't piss off Kyouya."

"If you need any poison cooking, the fridge is full. Make sure you die."

"Dame-Tsuna, don't die. Do your homework. And when I come back, your grades better please me. And if they don't, you'll face your punishment like the brave crybaby Mafioso that you are," Reborn said grimly. Tsuna nodded in affirmation, an upheaval of emotions stopped him from speaking. "Be on your guard,'' Reborn said lowly so only he could hear. The teen blinked, and gave him a small smile.

"I will."

The door closed and the house fell into immediate silence. It felt empty, and he already missing his family when he's been alone for five seconds. Sighing, he marched up the stairs when he stopped on his tracks. Hibari-san! _Where is he_? He felt a rush of relief; Hibari wasn't here to bite him to death. _And I have the house to myself_, he thought cheerfully. Perhaps Hibari went back on his deal, and decided to just leave him alone for the next eight months. Grinning, he opened the door to his room, glad at the sudden turnout of events.

"Herbivore." A voice said lowly.

"Hiie! Hibari-san! When-since when were you here? I-I thought-"

"That I would go back on my word? Stupid herbivore, it will be a pleasure to bite you to death for the next eight months we have together,'' the raven sneered. Tsuna nodded hesitantly, eyeing the raven apprehensively.

Hibari smirked in amusement. He internally snorted at the herbivore's stupidity that he, Hibari Kyouya, will go back on his word because he refused to look after a little weakling. And his bed is very comfortable. Frankly, he was dreading this whole ordeal, but the younger teen was a good source of entertainment, especially with those antics that resulted in obvious pain.

"R-really? Um, I'm looking forward to it as well. W-we can, um, do stuff together and g-get to know each other better. And I promise not to be so annoying and you can be comfortable during your stay. After all, it's just eight months and then I can be much more-"

Immediately, he felt something cold pressed up to his throat. Hibari's glare was cold, his eyes hard with anger. "Don't lie herbivore. We both know we don't want to be next to each other. Much less live together. I utterly _despise_ liars, but since you are now my temporary property, I will not bite you to death,'' he said icily, pressing the tonfa harder against the teen's throat.

Tsuna's insides churned, and fear paralyzed him from even moving. His lungs burned from the lack of oxygen, and he felt a flare of irritation n for being called a liar. He was actually being honest about getting to know the prefect better and make him feel welcome. His face turned paler, hoping the raven would calm down.

"I'm not lying H-Hibari-san,'' he gasped, trying to breathe. "And I'm not your property either!"

The raven tightened his hold on the tonfa, and gripped the brunet's arm tightly there was sure to be bruises later. He knew the brunet was telling the truth, however he didn't appreciate defiance, especially from him- by boldly stating that he wasn't his property, whether he liked it or not, he was. Scowling, he pinned the boy down, hitting his head hard with the door, and shoved his knee onto his sternum.

"You were saying, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

With utter terror in his veins, black spots danced in his vision when he felt the hard wood collide with his head. He couldn't breathe, and his chest burst with pain by having Hibari's knee crushing his ribs. He felt stupid, he should've known that defiance was definitely not the way to go when dealing with the raven. But he also felt irritated at the male's irrational behavior; he was acting like a child. He glared at the older teen, trying to keep a cool composure. Hibari pursed his lips. He smiled at his stupidity. He was the one who was being choked, yet the little herbivore still tried to fight him. He let go, grasped his light body and shoved him to the wall that gave a sickening crack as the plaster sunk in, forming a gaping hole. The t-shirt he wore screeched as it ripped from Hibari's strong pull. The brunet blinked rapidly, resembling an owl, and looked dazed. He was gasping and coughing, hacking as the color returned to his face.

Oxygen finally reached his lungs as the spots went away, before he felt a quick rush of weightlessness as he hit something _hard_. He groaned in pain, feeling blood run down his forehead. His vision was blurry, and for some reason there were three Hibari's looking at him impassively, yet slightly amused. His shirt was stretched, slipping down his shoulders, little droplets of blood staining it. He gave a light laugh of relief, thankful for all the times Reborn threw him off a cliff, making his pain tolerance considerably higher. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on his surroundings. His throat felt raw as if someone stuffed sandpaper down there. He quickly glanced at Hibari, his gaze unwavering, waiting for another attack.

The raven raised an eyebrow, surprised the herbivore was still conscious, and laughing, for that matter. However, this meant the herbivore was stronger than he thought. The herbivores he usually bit to death were unconscious by the time he was done with them, especially when he used such brute force. He analyzed his new interest, taking in the peach hue his cheeks took and the glazed eyes still trying to focus on staying conscious. For a moment, he looked quite indecent, his shirt slipping off. A pale smooth shoulder was revealed. A tear on the front of the t-shirt provided a generous view of a flat stomach. He scoffed, and went to a tall wooden dresser, digging through neatly folded uniform shirts, sweater vests, and hoodies. He came across a simple white and orange t-shirt with a huge 27 stamped on the front. Seeing the herbivore touching his forehead and wince, gave him childish satisfaction of his handiwork. He kneeled down; ripping what remained of the t-shirt, and was ready to shove it on the teen, when he felt a strong grip cling to his hand.

Tsuna felt the heat rush to his face at the sudden exposure. Fighting back the blush that threatened to bloom on his face, he held the pale hand with a firm grip. Trying to regain the dignity he already lost, he shook his head slowly. "No," he said firmly, his gaze unwavering as the Skylark just looked at him blankly. "I-I can do this myself, Hibari-san. I don't need you t-to put my clothes on for me,'' he said, glad his voice was steady, even though he did stutter.

"Hn,''was all the older male said, standing back up, his tonfa disappearing. Tsuna blinked, before smiling widely at the taller of the two. Tsuna observed the prefect, and realized that the offering a fresh shirt was the closest to an apology he was going to get.

The seventeen year old held back a look of surprise. He was expecting an angry retort or a cry of defiance, but kept his cold composure at bay. The short teen ignored the dry blood caked on his bangs, contrasting deeply against his pale skin. "So Hibari-san, are you hungry?" He asked casually. The Skylark was hungry. But knowing that idiotic teen, who tripped on air, shouldn't be trusted in the kitchen. He knew how to cook, but he supposed ordering Kusakabe, his second-in-command, to get him food wasn't considered cooking. He hesitated, and realized the other was expecting a response.

"Yes,'' he answered flatly, hoping he didn't have to clean up or pay for the damage that was inflicted on the kitchen on their first day together.

Tsuna nodded, walking out of the room, checking if Hibari was following him, and was surprised that he was. Still bemused, he tried not to trip on the stairs, which was a daily occurrence, and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't happen in front of Hibari of all people. He skipped a step, and the next second, he felt the familiar weightlessness of falling, and flew forward, tumbling to the floor.

Hibari stopped, as he watched his ward fall down a whole set of stairs, and land on the floor with a loud thud. He heard a small whimper, and tried to suppress the chuckle that threatened to pass through his lips. He was reminded of that annoying blond, who dared call himself 'Kyouya's mentor'. He walked down the stairs calmly, eyeing the small lump who groaned.

"That hurt. At least it wasn't bad like last time,'' he muttered, rubbing another bump on his head. He turned around, to find Hibari smirking. "Hibari-san! That wasn't funny!"

"Hn. It's your fault for looking like a fool in front of me. Especially when you fall down a set of stairs like an idiot,'' Hibari scoffed, not at all sympathetic. Tsuna frowned, but walked to his kitchen, its familiarity reminding him of his mother. He expected the usual "Tsu-kun! It's time for you to eat!" in her little flower apron with a bright smile on her face. His mother, who he wasn't going to see for eight months. The little flowery apron hung loosely in the rack, the kitchen immaculate, and the table empty, but quiet for once. He bit his lip, trying to suppress any hint of sadness.

Hibari noticed the herbivore's silence, staring at the kitchen as if it were a stranger. His lips were pressed into a tight line, his usual warm eyes hard. His fists were clenched tightly at his side. He walked towards the rack, yanked the apron harshly, and stuffed it in a drawer, out of sight. It all made sense. The herbivore missed his mother, his entire annoying family. It was odd to see the herbivore cold and emotionless, with an aura that had a sense of foreboding. He turned around, silently daring the raven to make a snide remark.

"Sorry Hibari-san. What do you want to eat?" He asked with a forced smile on his face. The Skylark said nothing, his face expressionless as ever, impressed by the fact the herbivore kept a calm poise.

"Hamburger steak,'' he answered casually, sitting on one of the chairs in the table. Tsuna blinked, but nodded.

"Um..."

"Hamburger steak,'' he reiterated, impatiently this time.

"Okay." Quickly, the brunet went to work, placing all the ingredients on the counter and going to the refrigerator, looking for a small snack to keep Hibari busy. And as Bianchi promised, there were platters and platters filled with poison cooking in the fridge. Finding nothing edible, he looked around, until he saw a bowl full of manju. He dived for it and placed it in front of the older male, who took a dumpling without a word. He continued to look for some ingredients, humming a tune.

Placing the ground beef in a bowl, he added the flour, garlic powder, salt and pepper, mixing it thoroughly like his mother taught him (and some threats in Reborn's part).

Hibari quietly heard the shuffling of the herbivore moving in the kitchen, taking small bites off the dumplings. He checked the time, and realized Hibird should be coming at any moment. Roll was currently sleeping in his breast pocket, as he heard the sizzling and crackling on the stove. The air began to be perfumed with a mouthwatering aroma, the meat cooking, ready to be eaten at any moment. He was surprised he hadn't heard any tripping or the start of a fire. He turned around, seeing the herbivore quietly, but expertly cutting and slicing vegetables with precise movements, hunched and concentrating.

Tsuna smiled at his job well done, placing the fresh sizzling meat on a plate, along with a rice bowl. He placed small bowls of dishes aside including, tempura, tsukemono, mocha, and many more traditional dishes to join the main dish. Hibari's eyes narrowed at the sight of so much food, and a bit of awe that the food seemed edible. His respect for the brunet leveled up a little. After both males washed their hands, and murmured a quiet "itadekimasu", they ate in comfortable silence. It was delicious. The flavor buzzed in the Skylark's tongue, surprised that the pathetic herbivore had the capability to cook. Tsuna watched Hibari closely, observing his reaction.

"So? Um…do you like..."

"Spit it out Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' he growled at the fidgeting teen. Tsuna squeaked, nervous and unsure if Hibari liked what he cooked. After all, he is Dame-Tsuna.

"Do you like it?'' He asked, looking for a sign of disgust or satisfaction. The raven blinked, and stared at him calmly.

"Yes. Otherwise, I wouldn't have eaten it and would have bitten you to death for being an incompetent cook,'' he said flippantly. After they both finished, they cleared the table and were ready to go to bed. Tsuna smiled in spite of himself, pleased he survived the first night with the older male. Wiping the dry blood smeared on his forehead, he changed into his pajamas.

By the time he turned around, Hibari was already in his. He was wearing the black button long sleeve shirt, and silk black pajama pants. He glared darkly at him, and Tsuna shuddered before calming down.

_Wait, where is Hibari-san going to sleep_? Tsuna looked at his comfortable bed, and spared a glance at the prefect, who seemed to be thinking about the same matter he was. The bed was big enough for both of them, he mused. But Hibari hated crowding, so he doubted he would like sharing the bed with him of all people. He could sleep on the floor, while Hibari slept on his bed, since it would be polite. Both stared at the bed, unblinking. "We have to share the bed Hibari-san," Tsuna finally voiced out loud, noticing the prefect tense at his words. Well, it was true, there's no need to sugarcoat this.

"Fine,'' he said stiffly. "If you touch or disturb me in my sleep, I will bite you to death,'' he said acidly.

His bravery wavered, but he was too tired to be scared. Hesitating, Tsuna sat on his bed, waiting for the other to do the same. He lied down, feeling all tension leave his body, and his eyes closed. He turned around, letting out a small gasp when he suddenly faced the raven lying down next to him, his steel blue eyes closed. The cover was big enough for both of them, and Hibari's chest moved up and down in a soothing rhythm. Tsuna's lips curtsied into a smile, catching of whiff of Hibari's scent. Lavender and green tea.

"Good night Hibari-san,'' Tsuna whispered softly. Hibari opened one eye, and stared at him irritated.

"Shut up herbivore,'' he uttered lowly, closing his eyes once more. That was a good night from Hibari-san, he supposed, smiling slightly. And they both drifted to sleep.

xXXx

**Chapter 1 End**

**(A/N)-** So, how was it? I have the entire plot and story planned out and I hope you really enjoy reading this. I think I made Hibari very out of character here, especially Tsuna. I also tried to use both of their point of views, but I really don't like the flow of this chapter. Then again, it's the first! If you have any comments or just want to say a quick 'hi', just leave them wherever you want to~. :D If I made any mistakes, please point them out and I'll fix them. Thank you for reading this! I really appreciate for dedicating your time to read my work.

-mhb *O*


	2. Chapter Two

**(A/N) I know it took a while but here it is! Chapter 2. Anyways, I wanted to say thank you to all of those who favorited, reviewed, and followed! I didn't know many people would like this story and I'm happy you all did! You have no idea how much your reviews inspired and how happy they made me. Before I get too stuff, I need to let you all know Tsuna and the others are 16, Hibari is 17 (along with Ryohei). Tsuna is a third-year in Namimori High School. Hibari is a fourth year (his last year of high school). The school year just started. I did some research, and apparently, school starts in April in Japan because of spring, rebirth, and whatnot. So I wanted to stay true to Japanese culture and wanted to make Tsuna more "experienced" and mature. Hibari will not be as reclusive and cruel because he becomes mellower with age as well (he can't be feisty all the time). Hibari is the head of the Disciplinary Committee for both Namimori Middle and High. That's all, several other details and new pairings will be revealed in future chapters. By the way, **_**some**_** details will be changed and not follow the manga/anime **_**completely**_** to make the plot flow. **

**Disclaimer- No, obviously not. I don't own KHR or its characters.**

**An Endless Beginning**

**Chapter Two**

Well, the entire night was very annoying. Or so Hibari thought. Rapidly falling asleep, the herbivore's breathing slowed, his body warm and still. Until the _mumbling _started. At first, the room was blissfully silent, but a small outburst quickly roused him from his sleep.

"R-Reborn! No! I'm not touching you!" The Skylark's eyes widened fractionally, guessing the herbivore was dreaming about something so obscene. The small body next to him twisted and turned, thrashing violently.

"Herbivore!" He hissed, but the brunet merely whined. He considered slapping him awake, as he unsheathed his tonfa. The thrashing suddenly stopped, and the brunet stilled once more, as if he never moved in the first place. He decided to ignore him, settling on the soft pillow, and shifting to a more comfortable position.

Tsuna grumbled something incoherent, and slipped back into a peaceful slumber. Hibari was intrigued and a little alarmed. What could the herbivore be dreaming about? The rays of the moonlight shined on Tsuna's face, creating a faint glow within his skin. He observed the sleeping brunet, taking in his irritatingly innocent face. His eyelashes were long, brushing on his cheeks, which looked smooth and soft to touch. His lips were parted, his breathing steady. The brown locks caressed his forehead, and seemed to make him look more childish than he already did. Hibari glared at the limp figure, wanting to bite it to death for waking him, but if he did, then the herbivore would be loud and take forever to fall quiet again. He let this pass, and shifted on the bed, which had the brunet's scent all over it.

The scent of peaches tickled his nose, and he finally started to drift towards a peaceful slumber, when the brunet moaned. Loudly. "Kyoko-chan! No, I'm not going to!" His breathing hitched, and curled into a ball, silent again. Hibari growled in frustration, and decided to strike the teen once and for all. Raising his arm, ready to strike, he swung his arm-

When a smaller hand stopped him mid-way.

The herbivore was awake.

His eyes were tinted with a piercing orange hue that managed to look threatening and captivating at the same time.

"_What are you doing?"_ Tsuna hissed threateningly, his gaze alert and spiteful. The prefect had a bemused look on his face, wondering how Tsuna was able to not only stop his strike, but show sudden strength in such a vulnerable state. And it appeared he was ready for combat if necessary. Hibari opened his mouth to snap an angry retort, when he was suddenly gazing at a caramel colored stare, the fiery orange gaze gone. Tsuna's eyes fluttered, surprise written all over his face. "Hibari-san,'' he mumbled sleepily, "why are you awake?' he asked, his voice thick and dazed.

His cerulean eyes narrowed, about to say that _he _should be the one asking that, when the younger of the two fell asleep, not even acknowledging the fact that he just pissed off the Skylark. Tsuna squirmed around, really comfortable, even though his dreams were terrifying. It was a little shocking to see that Hibari was still awake so early, but he was too tired to care.

Looking at the clock, which read to be 4:16 AM, made the seventeen-year old groan impatiently, and realizing that he was getting no sleep because of this pathetic and loud herbivore. He wondered how the baby managed to sleep in the same room as his student who was annoying at night. At least they both survived their first night together. Narrowing his eyes, he began to contemplate this situation. He knew he had to gain Tsunayoshi's trust and protect him (he would protect him regardless; he is a citizen of Namimori and a weak animal sometimes). But there was supposed to be some kind of relationship forged, that he concluded since this whole ordeal began. Ever since he "joined" the Vongola, he became stronger and much more feared than ever before. It was shocking to him too when he decided to graduate Namimori Middle (much to the student body's relief). He didn't graduate because he_ had _to, but because Dino convinced it would be better if he did. After numerous battles with the Bucking Bronco, Hibari decided it would be in his best interest to graduate as well. Not only will he be able to establish peace (using violence) in Namimori Middle, but he would dominate the high school with unrelenting force.

That was two years ago.

He had to admit, it was more tiring than ever before. Paper work consumed most of his time, not that he minded really. Kusakabe, his most loyal subordinate (and closest person to ever being a friend), followed his superior and graduated along with him. Two years ago. During those two years, much has changed, more than he ever anticipated. Tsunayoshi became…different. Stronger. And undeniably _interesting_. As interesting as Reborn himself. The brunet was a contradiction of everything Hibari has ever expected from any human being he's ever met. Even the respect he had for the brunet was considerably high and knew he was someone not to be dealt with so lightly. Not exactly a carnivore, but not a complete herbivore either. Someone in between. Dino was one too, and that is what attracted him to the blond in the first place. Tsuna was still clumsy, but not so much as before.

He was amused, though, even comforted by his erratic behavior, which never ceased to surprise him, because this herbivore can be very...strange. Stopping his reminiscences of the past, he decided it was time to punish those who disobeyed the rules and disrupted the peace of Namimori. He wasn't going to get any sleep, he thought irritably. He checked the time, realizing he has to get ready to patrol the town at 5: 30. But still, there was so much he didn't know about Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he was going to have the opportunity to fight him and find the hidden strength beneath the omnivore.

Oh well, there's plenty of time for that. Eight months to be exact, he mused, standing up and looking for a fresh shirt. After dressed in proper attire, he jumped out of the window, disappearing into the darkness.

xXXx

BEEP.

BEEP.

"Five more minutes."

BEEP.

"I said five more minutes!" He yawned, annoyed. Tsuna suddenly sat upright, expecting the usual green hammer on his face.

_Wait? _He craned his neck, only to find the spot next to him empty. Hibari-san! "He's gone,'' Tsuna muttered, relieved that the prefect left early, not wanting to deal with the awkwardness when they both woke up. _In the same bed_. Hibari was known not to be a morning person. Rubbing his eyes, he glanced at the clock.

"Damn!" He was late! Dashing out of his bed, he stuffed himself into a crisp white shirt and black sweater vest. His pants were wrinkled, and he tied his sneakers on hastily. He looked at the clock once more, which read 9: 03. Damn, again.

Running (and tripping) down the stairs, he slung his book bag over his shoulder. As he opened the door, a taped bright orange sheet of paper caught his eye.

_Herbivore,_

_I set your alarm clock to wake you an hour before school started. If you arrive late to school, I will bite you to death, _twice _as hard. I will not tolerate your pathetic self to come late when you are under my custody. I will be waiting at the school entrance, like always. Therefore, I will know if you do come late._

_Hibari Kyouya_

Oh? So he wasn't late. He looked at the clock in the kitchen, and it did indeed read to be 8: 03. He let out a breath he wasn't even aware of holding, and relaxed. Laughing softly at his earlier panic attack, he opened the door, the morning in Namimori serene as always.

Walking for the first time to school was weird, since he always ran there. He noticed that hardly anyone was outside, except for that feisty Chihuahua. The morning was pretty quiet, some people collecting their newspapers or walking their dogs. Tsuna noticed how far the walk actually was, and realized how much distance he covered in five minutes. Still, he couldn't help but notice Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't there waiting for him. He missed them; they were more than family.

"Tsuna-kun!" A voice called, footsteps lightly thudding on the sidewalk behind him.

He turned around, to see Kyoko, smiling angelically at him, her face flushed from running.

"Kyoko-chan!" He squeaked (manly), and blushed when she put her hand on his shoulder. "H-hi Kyoko-chan? Are you on your way to school?" He asked nervously. Even after knowing Kyoko for three years, she still made him nervous. She was a girl after all.

"Yes. Let's walk together," she suggested, her lips curling into a bright smile. Tsuna turned into a different shade of pink, feeling elated that one of his closest friends was here, alone with him with no one to interrupt them for once. Like a certain cow. As he got older, he became more open with those around him, but he never really lost his shyness. Still, most girls (Haru) found this ''cute'', Reborn found it annoying, and _he_ considered it embarrassing. "It's a beautiful morning, isn't it Tsuna-kun?"

"I-it is. You didn't go to the vacation Kyoko-chan?" Tsuna asked, trying to engage into a conversation with the only girl who actually liked him.

Kyoko giggled, and shook her head. "No, I don't want to miss out on school. And I wanted to stay because Tsuna-kun is staying here too,'' she replied cheerfully.

"E-eh? You could be relaxing for once Kyoko-chan, you're really smart after all."

"I really wanted to stay with Tsuna-kun! You're always there to protect me and I feel very safe when you're there,'' she admitted. He felt the heat rush to his face. It made him happy to know that he was doing something right for once, protecting someone he cared so much about. He would never forgive himself if Kyoko ever got hurt because of his position as the Vongola Boss, even though she did know about it, or anyone else for that matter. He would die for his family and friends, and it was his responsibility to protect them from harm. That was a fact everybody knew.

"I'm glad you feel that way Kyoko-chan. And oni-san is staying too. We can all be together and have fun. Hibari-san won't mind!" Tsuna said excitedly. Kyoko laughed in agreement.

For some reason, every time Tsuna was by her side, everything was fine and she always felt so inexplicably happy. He was always there to protect her, and after seeing him almost die in the future to save everyone, it made her realize Dame-Tsuna was much more than what he showed to be and felt a flutter in her chest every time he was within proximity. How he always managed to crush opponents twice his side, much more powerful and stronger than he was, but stay kind and humble afterwards. After three years, their friendship started to mean a lot to her. She saw Tsuna slowly turn into someone strong and reliable, and eventually, it started to turn into something more. For her at least.

Big gentle eyes stared at her, and she couldn't help but feel that same sensation in her stomach, as his wide smile revealed everything and concealed nothing. "We're almost there Kyoko-chan,'' he said, his voice crashing her into reality. She noticed he was right, the school gates were coming into view.

"R-right. Tsuna-kun, are you going to eat alone during lunch time?"

"Oh? Yeah, I guess I am,'' Tsuna answered, confused. He had never seen Kyoko act this way before, but it made him glad to see a familiar face while the rest of his family was away. He could no longer eat at the rooftop now that Gokudera and Yamamoto weren't there with him.

"Oh, do you want to sit with me and Hana during lunch?" She asked. Tsuna grinned, relieved he had company during his lunch period. That was a worry less on his shoulders.

"Sure. I'll see you in class Kyoko-chan. I have to go see Hibari-san,'' Tsuna said, waving and running to the Reception Room.

xXXx

He could see the herbivore before he even reached the school. And he was walking with the female herbivore, Sasagawa Kyoko. He smirked, as the female herbivore attempted to flirt with the small brunet, who remained oblivious.

The prefect snorted, and knew that the herbivore was hopelessly naïve. The girl obviously had a crush on him, and seemed quite flustered whenever the brunet smiled, laughed, or looked at her. Which he believed was quite pitiful, since he refuses to partake in any herbivorous feelings that only get in the way. Ironic, how the herbivore used to be deeply infatuated with the girl a few months before his omnivorous ways set in, and now the girl feels the same exact way now that he isn't interested.

Then again, he doesn't really know what love is, so who is he to judge that female herbivore? However, he did conclude that the herbivore attracted men as well as women. The way that damned pineapple seemed to want to "possess Tsunayoshi-kun's body" or how Haru had claimed him as her future lover. But what was so special about him? He was disgustingly innocent and kind, always making rash decisions that only endangered him, but not his "family". So…unorthodox. The door to the Reception Room suddenly opened, and wild gravity defying hair poked in.

"Hibari-san! I didn't come late! I just wanted to say good morning!" He greeted brightly.

"Is that so, herbivore? Now leave, you are going to be late to your classes and if you are, I will bite you to death,'' he threatened, wanting the herbivore to get out of his sight. He felt really irritated, but grudgingly intrigued.

"E-eh! I also wanted to thank you for setting my alarm clock, because if you hadn't, I-"

"Leave,'' he cut in, his voice icy.

"Oh! Sorry, Hibari-san! I didn't mean to-" he apologized quickly.

"_Why_?" the Skylark asked incredulously.

Tsuna was confused at Hibari's question. His brows furrowed, his mouth curving into a frown. "Why what?"

"Why do you _care_?" He spat venomously, causing the short brunet to flinch. "Why are you so…annoyingly persistent to care about unimportant things?" His eyes broadened, a flash of hurt evident on his face.

"B-because…." His voice trembled, until confusion set in again. "Wait, what do you mean?" he frowned. Hibari wanted to bite him to death. And when he died, he wanted to bite him _beyond _death. He didn't even know why he was taking out his anger at the brunet. He was pissed off and he didn't know _why_ which made him even _more _pissed off.

"Why are you looking after what does not concern you? You are just so disgustingly weak…and get happy at the most simplest of things? It's a nuisance!" He said shortly, his tonfa settled in his hands.

"Because, I care about nice things that are done for me, even if they're unimportant. And my friends. And I'm not weak Hibari-san! I'm only strong when it's necessary, and that is to protect my family!'' he fiercely replied, annoyed by such a stupid question.

"But you aren't my friend, and you still pester me with your irritating presence. Now leave before I punish you,'' he said scathingly. The shorter male flinched at those words. He tried to maintain his indignant demeanor, but a fragment of disappointment still slivered through.

''Okay, I won't bother you Hibari-san,'' his voice full with finality. The shorter teen turned around, and opened the door. "By the way Hibari-san, you're _my _friend, and part of my family,'' he said lowly, closing the door, only silence lingering behind.

xXXx

It was a bit irrational in his part. He felt so annoyed, and pissed off at his rashness. How is he going to earn Sawada Tsunayoshi's trust and get a chance to battle him if he's going to create such an endless distance between them? He should've known that the brunet would react this way, and should have kept his mouth shut instead of asking such a foolish question. Tsuna is known to be very sensitive. He tapped his foot impatiently.

"Kusakabe."

"Yes Kyou-san,'' he bowed, a little nervous because the Disciplinary Chairman had been in a foul mood the entire morning.

"Patrol the town and school. Discipline any herbivores who cause trouble. I am going to take a stroll,'' he said shortly, exiting the room, his gakuran flaring. He was going to make amends, even if he had to crowd in order to do so. But if the omnivore refused, then he was going to resort to force, which he didn't mind doing.

Hibari assessed the surroundings, noticing the school was remotely calm. Unfolding a sheet of paper, he looked at what class Sawada Tsunayoshi currently had.

_Lunch._

"Hn." He quickly strolled towards Nami High's rooftop, shocked to find it empty for once. The herbivore was always there with his crowd. Where could he be?

_Sasagawa Kyoko._

The female herbivore must have taken him to lunch. This meant he had to walk into the cafeteria, a room full of crowding herbivores. This better be worth it.

"Hibari! Hibari!" Hibird chirped, flying to his master's really soft hair, nuzzling onto it.

"Hn."

"Herbivore!" He announced, flapping his wings skittishly.

"Where?" He asked, knowing the bird always notified him with factual information. A door opened clumsily behind him, and a laugh echoed.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you okay?" The female voice asked.

"Y-yeah. Sorry Kyoko-chan, this door is always doing that. That's why Gokudera-kun always tries to blow it up,'' he said, chuckling. "Of course, he doesn't really do it, since Hibari-san would get really mad if we destroyed school property, hm?"

"That's true. Hibari-kun really loves Namimori, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he really does,'' Tsuna agreed.

"So how is everything between you and Hibari-kun?" Kyoko asked, a bit concerned since Tsuna's been a little quiet since he came from the Reception Room. Hibari listened more closely, glad that the two herbivores haven't seen him yet.

There was a slight pause, until Tsuna sighed, a little nervous about whether he should lie or not.

"Everything's fine. Hibari-san and I are really getting along,'' he lied, a little quiet, as he recalled the earlier events. A frown marred the girl's features; she pursed her lips, knowing Tsuna-kun was lying. But it was best if she didn't probe.

"That's good,'' she answered evenly. "So, let's have lunch!" She suggested, opening a little bento with barely concealed delight. Tsuna nodded, sitting down across Kyoko, who seemed to be happy.

"Okay. Wait, what about Hana and oni-san?" He wondered out loud.

"Hana is absent. She told me she was sick. I'm going to visit her after school with Haru-chan. We're going to bring her cake from our favorite cake shop!'' she smiled. "And oni-chan is training, he says he has a match, so he wants to work out with Colonello,'' she explained.

"Oh, so it's just the two of us?'' Tsuna raised an eyebrow, realizing he had a very long time to spend with Kyoko, who didn't seem fazed at the slightest. He had to admit he was a little nervous, never really spending so much time with a girl before. Especially not one that was as beautiful as her. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows.

"I will be joining you as well, herbivore."

xXXx

**Chapter 2 End**

Done. I want to acknowledge those who favorited, followed, and reviewed, making this story possible. In no particular order- **cynthiacyvon**, **FallenxLinkin**, **Belle-kurama-style-bankai**, **uniquemangalover**, **EPICNESS RULES**, **Psycho-Pacgirl**, **HeyThereXD**, **Deathangel499297**, **EvaWinters**, **NotAlwaysRainbowsAndButterflys**, **PhantomsWorkshop**, **RedRosesForYou**, **ShatteredRaindrop**, **XxKatelynnexX**, **Yume Li**, **kagome250**, **p. ageha**, **umbreonblue**, **otakugirl251**, **flyingchibisuke**, **fantasy. **, **Sky High Limits**, **Miyuki777**, **Mimi522**, **Lost Skye**, **L. **, **SpiritofLove961**, **Subaru Stellarand**, and **BlossomMoon1827. **I read every review, every SINGLE little thing.

One more thing. The rating for this story will eventually go up.

Please review! * O * Until next time!


	3. Chapter Three

**An Endless Beginning**

**Chapter Three**

"E-eh! Hibari-san! Y-you don't have to if you don't want to!" Tsuna said nervously.

Hibari understood the double meaning under those words.

He gritted his teeth, and glared at both teens; Kyoko seemed perfectly at ease and not the least bit cautious by the prefect's intimidating presence. She and Bianchi were the only ones who dared look him in the eye. Adelheid was the exception of being a woman. She was a beast, at least in his eyes.

"Don't make me repeat myself herbivore. I will spend the entire lunch period with you." He said flatly, daring to protest again.

Kyoko laughed lightly and took another bento out of her bag, surprising both males. "Hibari-kun, I brought another bento in case you were hungry. It was supposed to be oni-chan's, but he never eats lunch when he's training,'' she said, a little disappointed that she didn't get to spend any alone time with Tsuna. Both still stared, and Hibari silently took the bento, which was still warm. Tentatively, the prefect nibbled at an onigiri, feeling as if someone was watching him. He turned, and met Tsuna's gaze, whose face was impassive and observant. He raised an eyebrow at the brunet, silently demanding him to stop staring at him eat. Tsuna blinked, his eyes still calculating.

The Skylark wanted to bite him to death, especially because the herbivore's gaze was so unnerving.

"You should eat if you want to Hibari-san, since you rarely eat anything homemade,'' Tsuna said reasonably, reprimanding him slightly.

"Excuse me?'' he replied , was the herbivore _ordering_ him around? And why did he know his eating habits?

"Well, you seem to really like the food if it's homemade, but when it's takeout, you just play with it,'' Tsuna replied indifferently.

Hibari froze, a little shocked that the brunet observed him so keenly. _His Hyper Intuition,_ he thought idly, remembering the young Vongola Decimo inherited this from his bloodline. And it's been three years. Surely, the brunet would have picked up a few of his preferences.

"You seem to enjoy stalking me, don't you herbivore?'' he smirked, and immediately got the reaction he hoped for.

"No! I don't stalk you! I-it's just that I happened to notice and observe your-"

"That's called stalking Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' he said mildly. The brunet looked away, his face flushing. It's not, he's known the raven for three years, and he's bound to know a few of the prefect's 'quirks' by now.

"No! I don't stalk people!" He said hotly, seeing amusement glint in the raven's eyes. Hibari's sinister smile widened, as he opened his mouth to eat another rice ball.

_How does he manage to eat and look graceful at the same time? _He thought, feeling a jab of jealousy. Tsuna scowled at the older teen. "I could make you a bento everyday if you want to Hibari-san,'' he offered casually, wanting to make peace with his Cloud Guardian. "After all, you never eat lunch, except when you tell Kusakabe-san to bring you some,'' Tsuna continued. " And _no_! I didn't stalk you!" He added, the heat visibly rushing to his face.

Hibari nodded, ignoring the other's embarrassment. "Hm,'' he answered, a little satisfied with the outcome. He looked away from the piercing gaze and decided to ignore both herbivores. He just came here to guard and supervise.

"Kyoko-chan, did we have any homework?" Tsuna asked, feeling as if he forgot something. Kyoko's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"No, I don't think so." She paused, realizing that Tsuna wasn't actually eating anything." Tsuna-kun, where's your lunch?'' she asked, noticing he was just sitting there, watching both of them eat. He laughed nervously, looking at his lap.

"Um, I kind of forgot my lunch money at home, since my mom can't make any lunch for me. But that's fi-"

"Do you want to share with me?'' she asked kindly. He smiled slightly.

"I couldn't. You have to eat too,'' he replied, his manners kicking in. He was starving to be honest, and he was going to accept her offer, but Reborn told him he was responsible for his own problems and he shouldn't expect someone to always be there to fix it. She laughed, and held it out, pressing it on his lips. Hibari's eyes narrowed, never knowing the female herbivore possessed such audacity. He knew the brunet was also caught off guard, and the female herbivore never behaved like this. Did couples really do this? He frowned in disapproval and disgust. Guess he wasn't really missing out on anything. Tsuna opened his mouth, chewing slowly, a look of embarrassment working its way to his entire face. He hasn't been fed since he was six.

"Did you like it Tsuna-kun?" She said softly, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Y-yes,'' he said truthfully, swallowing the baby carrot.

"Then we should share,'' she said simply, scooping half of her lunch on a separate container, placing it on Tsuna's lap.

"Thank you,'' Tsuna said gratefully, taking small bites, ravishing the food in an instant. The girl was pleased at Tsuna's obvious enjoyment. And he loved her cooking. She smiled to herself, and spared a glance at Hibari, who was scowling at her. Her eyes hardened as Hibari gave her a knowing smirk. He looked at Tsuna, who remained oblivious, cleaning up the mess they made. "-and the graded tests should be handed out by tomorrow. But I also wanted to ask you if you would walk with me to school."

Kyoko blinked, and realized Tsuna was still talking. "Sorry Tsuna-kun, I didn't hear you." He laughed, and shook his head.

"That's okay Kyoko-chan. People tend to do that when I'm talking,'' he joked, reminded of Gokudera. Gokudera, being the smartest of them all, besides Hibari and Reborn, always raved about things Yamamoto and he never understood. Ah, Gokudera-kun, he thought fondly. "I was going to say if you wanted to walk after school with me and oni-san, since Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto won't be walking with me anymore,'' he repeated.

"Sure Tsuna-kun." He grinned, glad that Kyoko-chan and oni-san would keep him company until the rest of the family came back. _I sound like a lonely school girl_.

"S-sorry Kyoko-chan, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll see you in class," Tsuna called brightly, closing the door and disappearing from sight. A brief moment of silence passed, and it started to get a bit awkward.

"Hn,'' Hibari grunted, making his presence known to the female herbivore, who stared longingly at the door since the brunet left. "You should take a picture. It lasts longer,'' he remarked, making the girl jump. She blushed furiously, and a little stunned since she's never really heard the prefect say more than five words. He was tempted to tell her that she was being foolish for harboring such useless feelings, but it wasn't his business, so he kept silent.

"What-what do you mean, Hibari-kun?'' she said quietly, noticing a growing sneer tug at the prefect's lips.

"You heard me Sasagawa Kyoko. You shouldn't lie to me, when you know exactly what I mean,'' he advised coldly. This is why he utterly despised liars. She laughed nervously.

"Tsuna-kun is very important to me,'' she said hesitantly. "He's-he's someone very dear to me. And he's one of the bravest people I have ever met. He's always protected me and has stood for what he believes in. He brought us back from the future, just like he promised,'' she continued, her voice getting louder, not even looking at Hibari anymore.

"Well, keep your hands to yourself,'' he warned. She looked at him in the eye for once, a little skeptical. There was no denying she was beautiful. At sixteen, her hair tumbled down her shoulders, and her face lost all childish roundness, making her look mature. She never lost her gentle demeanor, but for the first time, she displayed a look of defiance Hibari never thought she would show.

"Why? I care about Tsuna-kun!'' The Skylark glared at her darkly, ignoring the fact that he was intimidating a girl.

"Because, he is under my care, and while he is under my care, I do not want him near _anyone_. He is mine for eight months," he hissed. "You are a girl, and he is just a silly crush of yours. He is my ward, for now, so keep your doting hands to yourself,'' he said icily. With those words said, he belligerently passed her, and left the girl alone.

xXx

"Where's Kyoko-chan?'' Tsuna mumbled, looking at the empty desk next to his. He felt worry bubble in his stomach knowing for a fact that she would never be late to class. _Kyoko-chan is probably in the bathroom. No, she's not. She would have been here by now. Where could she be? _He thought silently, keeping close vigil on the classroom door. Everybody soon pooled into the class, but Kyoko was nowhere in sight. Biting his lip nervously, he stood up, looking around for a familiar angelic face or a flash of long orange hair.

"Where do you think you're going Sawada? Please take your seat,'' the teacher said loudly over the bustle of students.

"Dame-Tsuna is trying to skip class. He should anyway, since he's already failing!'' Someone jeered from the back.

Tsuna ignored them, and walked out of the classroom door, too worried about Kyoko to even care if he got in trouble. Still, it was a bit jarring to still be called Dame-Tsuna by his classmates, since he wasn't that dame like he used to be. It was mostly the bullies who called him dame, trying to shame him from his pitiful middle school years. Gokudera made sure that word was never spoken in Tsuna's presence, and Yamamoto was there to finish the threat in the most cheerful way possible. But he wasn't bothered that much by it, considering Reborn always called him that.

The hallways were silent, no students in sight, most of them already in their classes. _The rooftop_, he thought, dashing through the familiar corridors of Nami High, praying he wouldn't be caught skipping class. Running up the stairs, he opened the rugged door.

"Kyoko-chan!'' He exclaimed, instantly relieved at the sight of her. She was sitting at the same exact spot, her small hands clenched into fists. He approached her calmly, and sat in front of her, smiling softly. "You had me worried there Kyoko-chan. What's wrong?'' he asked, concerned at what could be troubling her. He was a little nervous, not really knowing how to deal with girls when they're crying. _Should I hug her? Tell a joke? Offer her a little advice like they do in soap operas? _He was suddenly reminded of a certain blond man, but he pushed the thought away. _If he was here, he would know what to do_, Tsuna thought silently. 

"N-nothing Tsuna-kun, I'm fine,'' she answered quietly.

"Oh. Okay, let's go to class then, hm? Everything's fine,'' he said cheerfully. She looked up, and was glad to collide with the person who never denied her comfort..

"Okay,'' she agreed, letting Tsuna wrap his gentle hand around hers, pulling her and running to class together, with a certain raven watching.

xXx

"Did you see _that_? Kyoko and Dame-Tsuna were holding hands!"

Tsuna sighed exasperatedly, knowing that the slightest indication of intimacy was interpreted as marriage. When he shot a venomous glare at all of them, they got the message and finally shut up. Kyoko said nothing throughout the entire lesson, just pursing her lips and absentmindedly writing the notes in her notebook. The bell finally rang, signaling the end of the day. Sighing, he stuffed his homework into his bag, heading to the school gates.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko beamed, as the brunet turned.

"Kyoko-chan! Let's start walking.'' Everyone stared silently, as the two walked, chatting animatedly. The cheerful chatter and good-byes fell to silence, as a menacing aura approached, the familiar fear of the infamous prefect forcing respect out of every individual.

"Herbivores, you're crowding''. Everyone quickly parted to let the Head of the Disciplinary Committee walk through, heading towards Tsuna and Kyoko. The student body gaped in horror, and ran away to their homes, not wanting to face the prefect's wrath.

"Hibari-san! Are you walking with us?'' He hoped the prefect didn't know that he ditched class just to check on a friend.

"Obviously herbivore, we live together,'' he replied, resisting the urge to bite the brunet to death for asking such a stupid question. He was in trouble anyway, since he skipped class to check on the female herbivore. And speaking about the female herbivore, Sasagawa Kyoko deliberately ignored his warning of touching what was his for eight months. It doesn't matter; he'll make sure the message got through her. Miura Haru was going to be a problem as well, he thought contemptuously, since she openly loves to express her affections for the Vongola Decimo. "_Tsuna-san is obviously Haru's future husband! Haru is going to be the wife of a mafia boss desu_!" Just thinking about her annoying voice made him want to bite her to death. But he did have his morals, and he would never strike a woman or an innocent child no matter how much they deserved it. Except that stupid cow, he always does.

"O-oh. Um, okay, let's walk together then,'' Tsuna said, trying to maintain a happy atmosphere. Hibari can be very scary, even if he was just a year older than him, and should be graduating high school in the first place. Actually, it was perplexing that the stubborn prefect even agreed to leave Namimori Middle. Since the rest of the Vongola Guardians graduated, he followed en suit as well. Now, he's the leader of the Disciplinary Committee for both Namimori Middle and Namimori High. However, he quickly reigned control and "peace" for both schools, and was dominant as ever. With his fear inducing ways, he swiftly made his position known and was promptly made a second–year while the younger members of Vongola were appointed first-years. So even in high school, Hibari was still Tsuna's sempai, much to the brunet's chagrin. Tsuna, surprising even himself, passed the first two years of high school, and was completing his third year. Hibari and Ryohei should be graduating their very last year in high school.

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to walk together tomorrow again. Hana and oni-chan are coming too,'' the girl said, hoping he would say yes.

"Sure Kyoko-chan. We should walk together every day,'' Tsuna replied, feeling an angry gaze directed at him.

"I shall walk with you as well herbivore, every day to school,'' Hibari cut in, crossing his arms with finality.

"E-eh! Hibari-san, don't you have to patrol the town?'' Tsuna asked loudly, wanting the prefect out of his path as much as possible. Hibari smirked, anticipating an answer like that.

"Don't worry, I have the rest of the Disciplinary Committee patrolling the area as we speak. They shall take my place while I babysit you. Therefore, herbivores will be bitten to death when necessary,'' he supplied smugly. Tsuna blanched, and died a little on the inside. _I can see why Reborn chose him_. And he thought so far ahead to this situation. _Curse Hibari and his astute self_.

"You're not babysitting me!"

"Of course I am herbivore. Unfortunately, I am your caretaker for these upcoming eight months, so I have the right to call it _babysitting_. You will no longer be under my custody at the end of December,'' he said placidly, walking behind the herbivore, who happened to be sulking at his choice of words.

"But-but isn't it an eight month vacation, shouldn't they be coming at the start of December?'' he asked, a little alarmed. Hibari scowled, and sighed exasperatedly.

"Herbivore, your crowd left on the 23rd of April. Today is the 24th. They will come back on the 24th of December. That is a timespan of eight months,'' he said slowly, as if speaking to a three-year old.

"I can do math!"

"Well, that happens to be the class you are failing.'' He said shortly, watching the herbivore's ears were turning red from embarrassment.

"N-no, I happen to-'' he sputtered indignantly.

"Herbivore, your last test was a total of 22 points. Do not come up with such petty lies,'' he snorted.

"What? How did you know that? Are you stalking me?'' Tsuna asked, a playful smile of his own curling on his lips.

"Herbivore, do not even spout such foolish nonsense. No one would ever want to stalk _you_. You aren't even interesting. The only thing anyone would conclude about you would be that you have the innate ability to trip on nothing,'' he scoffed, teasing the herbivore freely, enjoying the herbivore's presence at times, not that he would _ever _tell a living soul.

"Hibari-san is so mean!'' Tsuna said grumpily, but the Skylark could see the humor in his eyes.

"Hn. Now continue to interact with the female herbivore,'' he said casually, putting his hands in his pockets, silently ending the playful bickering.

Tsuna jumped in surprise, and turned to see that Kyoko was walking silently looking at her feet. _I've been ignoring Kyoko-chan_. He wet his lips, and tentatively reached for the girl's hand. She jumped, startled at Tsuna's sudden movement. "Kyoko-chan, I'm really sorry,'' he apologized, a little guilty that he was disregarding her the whole time.

"Oh. No, Tsuna-kun, I was actually thinking the entire time. I didn't even notice you and Hibari-kun were even talking,'' she said, abashed. "That's okay. It's just that I forgot to bring Hana her homework for today,'' she continued.

"Really? Well, isn't Hana a little sick, she shouldn't be doing homework if she's not feeling well. But Hana needs to rest, so you shouldn't feel bad. Seeing you and Haru will make her feel better. It's nice to see your friends when you need them,'' he said lightly, letting go of her hand.

"You're right Tsuna-kun. Hana needs to get better,'' she conceded. She smiled softly. "Thank you Tsuna-kun." Kyoko turned to see her house come into sight. "Tsuna-kun, isn't it Yamamoto-kun's birthday today?"

Tsuna nodded, smiling slightly. "Yeah. He's turning seventeen today. I'm going to visit his dad to tell him happy birthday on Sunday."

"Oh. I wonder if they're celebrating. Gokudera-kun got him something really nice,'' she said. Tsuna beamed, but stayed quiet. Gokudera was only nice to Yamamoto on his birthday and other holidays. It was something Yamamoto really enjoyed and he often got to tease Gokudera freely, knowing the Italian won't retaliate.

"Yamamoto is probably having the time of his life,'' Tsuna sighed. He wanted to celebrate with one of his best friends, but at least people who cared about Yamamoto would be there on his special day.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow Tsuna-kun." As an act of parting, she pressed her lips on his cheek, and walked through her gate, disappearing.

There was a pause before Tsuna's face flamed, and he stood there, rigid and stunned speechless.

Kyoko_ kissed _him. Sasagawa Kyoko, the school idol, the prettiest girl, kissed _him_. Dame-Tsuna. He touched his cheek hesitantly, feeling the warmth of where her lips were a moment ago. Why would she even do that? Is she doing this to tease him? Oh gods, did she know he had a crush on her two years ago? This was embarrassing!

"Herbivore, for public displays of affection, I will bite you to death."

"_Wait Hibari-san_!_ I didn't do anything_!"

xXx

"You didn't have to chase me!"

"Well, you didn't have to run away."

"Because you were going to bite me to death!"

"You should have stayed still while I bit you to death. It would have been much quicker and less time consuming,'' he pointed out, cleaning his tonfa, and he was grudgingly reminded of Reborn.

Sighing, he rubbed his new bruises and bumps, feeling a burst of pain with every minor touch.

"You were really rough this time, ''Tsuna complained, pushing the front gate gently towards the front door.

"I'm glad you noticed. I made sure to bite you to death twice as hard,'' Hibari replied, letting Hibird nibble on a few seeds in his breast pocket.

"Why?"

"I didn't punish you for your little excursion this afternoon while you were busy looking for the female herbivore,'' he said impatiently. Tsuna swallowed.

"Y-you knew about that?"

"Then you admit it,'' Hibari said coolly, brandishing his tonfa. Tsuna decided to stay silent, knowing that it's better to shut up and stand his ground rather than to cry and beg for mercy. But he didn't want to lie either, since he's never really felt comfortable lying, even if he really had to.

"I guess so,'' he said slowly, albeit hesitantly. "But that was because I thought something happened to Kyoko-chan, since she's never late to class. I didn't want to skip class,'' he said quickly, eyeing Hibari for any sign of anger.

"Hn. You have received your punishment, but next time you disobey school regulations, I will make sure to bite you to death until you can't walk,'' he warned.

"I'm sorry Hibari-san, it won't happen again,'' Tsuna reassured, trying to open the front door. He turned the handle, and heard a small click. He frowned, and pulled on the knob. "It's locked.''

"Don't you have house keys?''

"Well…yes, but they're in my room,'' Tsuna said, his voice rising a few octaves.

"You stupid herbivore, why didn't you take them with you?" He growled.

"I thought I was going to be late this morning! And I never needed the house keys! Mom is always there to open the door,'' he protested.

"Hn. Well, we have to find a way in without breaking into your home,'' he murmured quietly.

"We could climb through the kitchen window,'' Tsuna suggested, leading the older male to the lowest window.

"Fine. I will lift you and you will open the front door,'' Hibari ordered. Tsuna nodded in agreement, and realized the kitchen window was taller than him. _Everything was taller than him_.

"Wait-how are you going to-?'' The question died in his lips as he felt strong and firm hands wrap around his waist, gliding him smoothly upwards. "Hi-Hibari-san! Wait! I'm not ready yet!" His fingertips grazed the wooden window panel, and he quickly clung to it, inwardly crying at his lack of upper body strength. "O-okay, I'm sliding the window now,'' he cried in relief. But his hands were getting clammy, his grip loosening. _Butterfingers. _The stubborn window didn't budge, and his attempts were futile to pull it open, his fingers slipping uselessly. "Hibari-san, I can't. My hands are too sweaty,'' he panted, using his elbow to support his weight. However, the window stood its ground, preventing anyone from intruding on Nana's kitchen. _How does Reborn open the window? _He knew Reborn had an uncanny ability to appear out of nowhere (especially at the most inconvenient of times).

"Herbivore, you're pathetic." Hibari tried to hold the boy securely, but he was also losing his grip on his slender waist. _He has more curves than a girl_, he observed. He gritted his teeth as the brunet squirmed and attempted to slide the window open, failing with each try. Damn, he was losing his hold. Either the kid is getting heavier, or he's getting tired.

"Hibari-san!"

"What?"

"I'm gonna slip!'' He warned. "I-I'm losing my hold.'' The trace of panic was magnifying as fingers slid off a centimeter every few seconds, becoming more likely to come in contact with the ground. Or on Hibari's body. Preferably Hibari's body, he seemed softer.

"Herbivore, you-" The air suddenly rushed out of his lungs as he felt a lithe body crash painfully onto his torso, and he made contact with the grass. He felt light panting on his chest, the body on top of him so rigid he could've sworn the brunet had a stick up his ass.

"O-o-ow! That _hurt_ Hibari-sammmph!'' His voice suddenly went muffled as his face was buried in the Skylark's chest, inhaling the aroma of lavender. Hibari scowled, as he felt the smaller body tangle with his legs, and felt the sharp sensation as the herbivore's face crashed harshly into his chest, the scent of peaches radiating in a gentle manner that it was soothing, just like the Bronco's.

"What the _hell_?'' He bit out, trying to untangle the short limbs from his longer ones and attempting to shove the smaller body off of him. That only caused the brunet to jump, startled as he repeatedly tried to apologize.

"It wasn't my fault!'' he cried defensively, placing his hands on Hibari's chest to calm him down, not realizing the body tense at the sudden contact.

"Oh _really_? Then who's was it?'' he snarled, a little surprised that the shorter male was touching him without cringing in fear.

"It was yours!'' Tsuna said boldly, realizing it was a stupid mistake to blame the prefect for his clumsiness.

"_How_?'' he said disbelievingly, absolutely angered at that accusation, feeling riled up openly for the first time. He usually displayed no emotion, but this herbivore always managed to stump him speechless.

"You-you lifted me up when I specifically told you _not _to lift me up! And-I warned you that I was slipping! I told you before I fell Hibari-san!" he reasoned, a little pleased that he managed to make a strong argument. The Skylark raised his eyebrows, looking openly confused for the first time ever, which Tsuna had to admit, looked amusing on the normally stoic Cloud Guardian.

Hibari opened his mouth furiously, but no words came out. _This-this herbivore_! He's just…irritating.

"Herbivore, you are absolutely the most ridiculous being I had the displeasure to meet,'' he uttered with a piercing glare. Tsuna smiled genuinely and stood up, stumbling, and pacing the lawn.

"We have to find a way to get inside. I mean, we could-"

"Jump through your balcony,'' Hibari finished, taking his gakuran off.

"W-what? But it's really high up and besides, what if you get hurt?'' Tsuna said, a bit alarmed by the suggestion. Hibari snorted, as if jumping a two story window was a daily occurrence.

"Herbivore, I have previously climbed through your window, '' Hibari bit out impatiently. Tsuna squawked, but resisted the urge to stop him. He sighed, and shook his head.

"Fine, but don't break the window panel,'' Tsuna warned.

The prefect merely sighed inwardly, and gracefully jumped up to the small balcony that led to Tsuna's room. Tsuna shuddered, but shook his head, wondering why Hibari didn't have the idea in the first place. The door gave a small click, and he only sighed with relief.

"Thank you Hibari-san. Do you want something to eat?'' He asked, shaking his sneakers off. Bending down, he felt a small ache. Tsuna tugged at the hem of his shirt, revealing finger shaped bruises flashing brightly on his pale skin. Hibari approached him calmly, placing his fingers on the bruise softly, feeling the body underneath flinch. He didn't know the herbivore got hurt.

"Mm. It appears my grip was too hard. Then again, it is your fault.''

"I guess. So, do you want to eat something?'' Tsuna offered dismissively, he was used to being hurt now and then from Reborn's training. Hibari's fingers were warm and gentle, and he was reminded of _him_. The older teen nodded a small 'no', a frown marring his lips.

''No. I will cook tonight. You have homework to do, I will check it afterwards. If I find any mistakes, you will be bitten to death,'' Hibari said lowly, strolling into the kitchen. Tsuna smiled, climbing up his stairs, knowing this was Hibari's way of apologizing.

**-Chapter Three End-**

**(A/N) **I know, really short chapter and slow update. I'm sorry, but for once, school got in the way and my mind is always constipated when I have to learn the functions of RNA and a shitload of projects are due in the same week along with testing. I'm really sorry. And it was Yamamoto's birthday! I tried updating on that day, but like I said, schoolwork got in the way. And I'm really thankful for all who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed. I'M ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN I SEE THIS HAPPENING AND IT ENCOURAGES ME SO MUCH UP TO THE POINT WHERE I LOOK LIKE I'M GOING TO RANDOMLY EXPLODE INTO RAINBOWS!

**That aside, this is a notice that my first two chapters have been edited or slightly (but not greatly changed). There were some grammar mistakes and details that were wrong. I don't know if you noticed, but I wrote that Tsuna was 14 and Hibari was 16, when I previously said Tsuna is 16 and Hibari is 17 years old (which is their actual age in this story). I was irked. Horribly. Please point out any mistakes you see! **

A special thanks to all who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited: cynthiacyvon, FallenxLinkin, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, uniquemangalover, EPICNESS RULES, Psycho-Pacgirl, HeyThereXD, Deathangel499297, EvaWinters, NotAlwaysRainbowsAndButterflys, PhantomsWorkshop, RedRosesForYou, ShatteredRaindrop, XxKatelynnexX, Yume Li, kagome250, p. ageha, umbreonblue, otakugirl251, flyingchibisuke, fantasy. , Sky High Limits, Miyuki777, Mimi522, Lost Skye, L. , SpiritofLove961, Subaru Stellar, BlossomMoon1827, AngelHonoreku, Alfader, charm13insomnia, MoonlitBlues, Rozelia13, Androgynous-Heron, ferb-chan, Pierce Harper, Miraki-chan, tunafish001, WayOfArbyn, SwallowSword, The Undertaker-27, NefariousEuphony, Code- 00, Alix666, rin06rimichi, Aki Sou, Chew it Over with Twix, TiarAstrid, asuka5271, SinJaLOVE, Amy-sama90, CrimsonSkyTamer, and all those anonymous readers/guests.

If I didn't acknowledge you, please tell me. You are the ones making this story possible. Seriously. Please review...or do whatever you want! I appreciate it anyway.

-marshmallows (*O*) **p.s.** Another update will probably be on Hibari's birthday, but this isn't guaranteed.


	4. Chapter Four

**(A/N) It is NOT Hibari's birthday yet. This takes place April 25, on a Thursday. Hibari's birthday will take place in future chapters.**

**An Endless Beginning**

**Chapter Four**

"I have graded all of your tests. Some of you have made terrible start for your third year in high school. But I chose not to worry about it since it is the beginning of the school year. Some of you have time to greatly improve." The teacher paused, handing each student their test and writing the answers on the board. "In the meantime, those who failed, please get a tutor or study because there will be an upcoming test two days from now. I have made sure to notify your guardians of this news,'' she continued briskly, straightening her glasses in a very Gokudera-like manner.

Tsuna gasped as he glanced at his test, his eyes widening in horror. A big red **68 **flared brightly and a comment was hastily scribbled on the bottom. _**Please improve. Your guardian has been notified of your test score. It appears you have failed every math test you have ever taken, so please study or you will receive detention and remedial classes. **_He groaned, and met the teacher's gaze**, **who stared back with a scowl. _Hibari-san already knows!_ That means…he's screwed.

xxXxx

He was terrified. All he could think about was that Hibari already knew about his dreadful test grade. And is waiting to bite him to death.

He was beyond nervous. And partially relieved because if Reborn was still here, he would have made an appearance a long time ago. It was the second day since his family left, and he felt a bit more empty, and alone. At least Hibari-san is still here keeping him company, he reminded himself. And Kyoko-chan, oni-san, and Chrome. Although he didn't really count Mukuro since Mukuro…was, well, _Mukuro_. Still, he couldn't help but feel anxious. Tsuna was already slacking off and Reborn has only been gone for a day. After all, one slip follows another.

It's not like he aced his tests before, but he didn't fail like this either. He usually earned above 80 and the occasional 78. But that was in his other subjects. He could ace and pass his other classes, but math had always been his weakness. Math scores usually ranged from 60-80 points. Reborn, of course, didn't tolerate such scores. With his constant studying and ''tutoring'', Tsuna became more inclined towards his studies.

Reborn always reminded him about his future, not just as the Tenth Boss of the Vongola, but as an adult. "College is a must Dame-Tsuna. Education is necessary, especially if you will be leading the most powerful mafia family in the world. No one will follow an incompetent fool who can't find the geometric mean of 100 and 69." At this Tsuna merely snorted, but Reborn quickly whipped out Leon and gave him a sinister smile. "I came here to turn you into a worthy candidate as the Vongola Decimo. You have mastered combat and physical suitability. But that is not what makes a leader. It's not just your physical ability Tsuna. And don't ever make me repeat myself again." At times like these, Reborn was in his adult form. It was when Reborn was the most sadistic and_ sexiest _person he's seen. Thus, Tsuna made sure his academics were always satisfactory. Not excellent, but not horribly pathetic either.

Which is why he is having a silent break down. He hasn't seen a score like this since he was fourteen!

In lunch, he didn't have much of an appetite. The teachers noticed his lack of attention, but ignored it, knowing the brunet never paid attention in class in the first place. Sighing, he ran his hand down his unruly hair, dreading the end of the day as the clock ticked closer to three. Kyoko knew better than attempt to lift the brunet's mood, and let him be, until he decided to come to her. Leaving him alone would be more prudent, especially because Tsuna preferred it that way. Even the bullies weren't in the mood to make his life crappy.

Thinking about his family's absence made him realize how much he actually took their company for granted. Gokudera would be comforting him about his score while Yamamoto would laugh it off and say he would do better next time. He wouldn't even mind Lambo's persistent hollering.

_Let's not get too far_, he thought idly. And it reminded him of middle school, before Reborn even came into his life. How could he have tolerated being alone? Honestly, the only reason he even went to school was to see Kyoko, and get a mere glimpse of her and her porcelain face. _Something was definitely wrong with me back then_, he thought scathingly.

"Sawada! Pay attention or you will be asked to spend time after school telling me why you aren't in a 1000 word essay!'' the teacher barked. He jumped, and grimaced. To his left, the boys were sleeping their butts off and towards the back of the class, the girls were giggling continuously. Sputtering indignantly, he pouted at the unfairness and prayed for class to be interrupted. He now appreciated the art of Yamamoto secretly sleeping in class.

As if the gods heard him (for once), a voice miraculously cut off his teacher in the middle of her rant.

"_Class 3-A! Please send Sawada Tsunayoshi to the High School Reception Room in regards of Hibari Kyouya! Please excuse Sawada-san from class."_

The entire class broke into gasps and cries of pity and sighing (from the females), knowing that the infamous prefect was quite vicious, not to mention _handsome_ (the female students). Others merely shook their head in dismay, knowing that this will probably be the last time they will see Tsuna whole and alive. Even the teacher's eyes widened, and she quickly shoved Tsuna out if the classroom, not wanting to make Hibari wait.

"He's dead."

"Yeah, he is."

xXXx

He tried to walk to as slowly as it was humanly possible. So slow, that even an old lady would have pushed him out of the way.

_Delaying the inevitable is a bit foolish_, he chastised himself.

Hesitantly, he knocked on the wooden door with a plaque that read:

**Namimori High School Reception Room**

**Leader of the Disciplinary Committee**

_**Hibari Kyouya**_

Tsuna shivered when he heard no response, and felt a twinge of hope the raven was not even inside.

"Come in, herbivore."

His voice was ominous and sounded a bit angry. _Hibari-san is pissed_. He pushed the door gently, letting his senpai take his presence in. And he did. Angrily. _If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now_. Wetting his lips nervously, he made swift and steady eye contact, his head bowed respectfully.

"Y-you said I needed to come to the Reception Room Hibari-san," he started, trying to sound ignorant about his possible predicament. Hibari wasn't even looking at him, completely engrossed in his paper work. "Um, Hibari-san, you said-" he repeated when an authoritative hand stopped him from continuing.

"I heard you the first time herbivore. Do not repeat yourself, it makes this situation much more tedious than it needs to be,'' he said shortly, elegantly signing his name on important school documents. Apparently, Namimori Middle wanted a new garden and was in need of a new teacher, whereas Namimori High was having a guest speaker arrive.

"S-sorry Hibari-san,'' Tsuna mumbled.

Hibari finally looked up after a moment of silence, and was full on glaring. He stood up abruptly, his slate blue eyes narrowing. Placing his important pen down on a pile of papers, he started to make his way to the brunet. They were going to have a very _long_ talk, he mused inwardly. "Sit herbivore,'' he ordered plainly, in which Tsuna hastily sat down on the long green sofa.

_I'm so dead_. To momentarily distract himself, he directed his gaze at the High School Reception Room. It was an exact replica of Nami-Middle's Reception Room. No wonder Hibari feels comfortable here.

Sighing, the prefect finally towered over the brunet, smirking. "Tsunayoshi, you already know why you're here, so I'm not going to go into full frivolous details of this situation," he began, his aura darkening with every word. Tsuna blinked, completely listening to every syllable. "Of course, knowing that you are quite dense, I will patiently discuss this situation, which I knew I would encounter since I am your_ caretaker_,'' he said, openly mocking. He uttered the last word with distaste, but continued nonetheless. Tsuna's face flushed with anger at the indirect insult.

"Hibari-san, I-"

"Don't interrupt me or I will bite you to death,'' he growled, and Tsuna stopped speaking, but still looked outraged. "As I was saying, I will let you know that I have been notified of your test score. It was…expected, but this is where I must take action,'' he said cryptically. Tsuna scowled (pouted) and called Hibari names that even Gokudera would have been proud. Actually, the Skylark was a bit amused when he was notified of the brunet's test score. However, it was annoying and troublesome that he was interrupted from his paperwork and daily duties.

_A knock on the door quickly captured his attention, as he was expecting Kusakabe to appear and report to him about any misconduct, when a short woman timidly walked into the room, clutching a few sheets of paper._

"_Y-you're Sawada Tsunayoshi's guardian, right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Um, well, you see, Sawada-san has, um well, he took a test. For Math, I mean. And, he didn't, p-pass. So, the teacher, told me to tell you, that Sawada-san needs a tutor for an upcoming test, and if he doesn't pass, he will have to take remedial classes,'' she said breathlessly, squeezing her eyes so tight that she looked constipated._

"_The herbivore didn't pass?"_

"_No, Hibari-sama,'' she squeaked, clenching the paper tightly._

"_What is the date for the future exam?"_

"_Two days from now,'' she answered, feeling a bit more confident since Hibari hadn't lashed out. At this, the prefect finally glared at the woman, rising from his chair that he looked even more intimidating than before. Actually, he still looked intimidating even when he was _sitting_ down._

"_What is your name herbivore?" he demanded, openly showing irritation for the first time. The woman shrieked, her eyes widening in fear._

"_M-me? I'm Yushiyu Suri, the s-secretary,'' she stuttered._

"_It is quite imprudent to notify me about something as trivial as this when I am busy. The herbivore's teacher, has the audacity to warn me to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi with such short notice, and expect him to _**pass**_? Tell this incompetent herbivore that I have received the news and to meet me tomorrow morning to discuss Sawada Tsunayoshi's academic performance and her lack of common sense!'' he said, his voice low and dangerous, gritting his teeth and clutching his desk so forcefully the wood was cracking. And before the woman yelped in alarm at his sudden aggression, he decided to threaten her to make his point clear and make sure this mistake didn't repeat again. "Tell his teacher to be punctual, or she will be bitten to death!"_

"_Y-yes Hibari-sama! I will let her know immediately! Have a good day!"_

He smirked at the early events that took place, and was quite pleased that the teacher has gained some common sense, or will tomorrow.

"And what-?"

"Herbivore, I will not repeat myself. Stay quiet until I finish speaking,'' he said impatiently, taking his tonfa out as a sign of warning. "I have already known it would be my duty to take care of you and make sure you maintain a satisfactory path in your schoolwork. Since I must take action, I will tutor you today,'' he said placidly, loosening his shirt for more comfort.

''W-what? H-Hibari-san, you really don't-''

The Cloud Guardian merely ignored him, taking out a sheet of paper that was Tsuna's test. Tsuna felt his face grow hot, but opted out on not interrupting the raven again, since his life was on the line. And he already knew what was on that test anyway, so he wasn't really surprised. Still, Hibari was looking at his test with such scrutiny, and it did make him feel guilty and ashamed. He didn't want Hibari to think so low of him, more than he already did.

"Herbivore, it appears you mostly have problems with computation. Other than that, you also use the wrong mathematical formulas. I will tutor you right now,'' he said smoothly, his blue-grey eyes twinkling mischievously. "You scored a 67, I honestly don't know how that's possible. And just because the baby isn't here, does not mean you will slack off in my presence."

"R-right now!?" Tsuna blurted, scandalized. For the first time ever, he felt relief that school had not ended yet and that would perfectly excuse him from being tutored right at this instant. He couldn't help but wonder if Hibari was going to reserve on Reborn's sadistic methods or if he had methods of his own. "Hibari-san, school hasn't finished yet, so why can't you tutor me later?" Hibari's lips curled into a sneer at the herbivore's ill attempt to delay their tutoring session.

"I know very well school is still in session, herbivore. Nice try, but even you can't bind me with _that_ logic." _Of course not! You stayed an extra year in middle school just so you could provide discipline! _Tsuna seethed inwardly. "And, we will start right now because I say so. You have another test in two days, and if you fail, well, you will have to take remedial classes. And I'm not wasting my time letting other inadequate teachers tutor you when I can do it myself. Sit down.'' Tsuna could just hear the smugness in the raven's voice, and for once in his life, he wanted to bash Hibari's beautiful face in and then run away for his life. Guessing he had no choice but to listen, he flopped down on the sofa, rubbing his temples. He squirmed at the uncomfortable silence, fiddling with his tie nervously.

For the most part, he could admit that he wasn't as scared as he would've been if Reborn was here. Hibari was less…frightening. And he was actually getting used to Hibari's company, even if he was threatening to beat the brunet senseless every five minutes. At least he didn't carry out his threat…yet. Both teens have eight months together and whether or not, they have to cooperate in order to get along. It all depended on Hibari. _Especially when Hibari-san is anti-social most of the time! I wonder if he thinks about this too._ He glanced up, and observed the older male silently. He definitely looked tired. His pale smooth face had dark circles under his slate blue eyes, and his mouth contoured into a permanent frown. The uniform was specked with dirt and blood, but wrinkled. Pressing his lips, Tsuna remembered Hibari left to patrol Namimori really early. No wonder he's so grumpy and uptight, he sighed. Still, even if he had a disheveled appearance, the Skylark moved fluidly and confidently, with power and intimidation all in one glare. It was amazing really. Hibari possessed this elegance that wasn't dainty or petite like Kyoko's, but it was a type of elegance that was majestic and left you speechless. It reminded him of Hibari from the future.

Hibari from the future wasn't that much different from the present Hibari, but he became even more elegant, if that's even possible. Not only did he become more elegant, but he was disbelievingly attractive. Which was why he was still surprised to hear that he wasn't married yet. However, the Guardians and his other comrades of the future did slightly hint that the menacing (but gorgeous) raven had an affair/relationship with someone. When he was told this, he thought it was cute. There was someone out there, a beautiful woman at that, since Hibari only wanted and got the best, that tolerated Hibari's stoic ad apathetic attitude. Whoever this person was broke the barriers only someone really exceptional could do. There was someone for everyone, he supposed.

Seeing that Ryohei was already married with Hana, Hibari had an affair, Gokudera was with a certain someone, and Lal Mirch was engaged to Colonello, it made Tsuna wonder if he was involved with anyone. He was too embarrassed to ask whether he was in a relationship, and he tried to ask Yamamoto. Yamamoto only chuckled and told him not to worry about it. "Don't worry Tsuna. You're definitely in good hands."

"Who are you with?" Yamamoto laughed again, but looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, we've known each other for a long time. This person is very, uptight, but they have a good heart. Even though this person is always saying they don't like me."

The 24-year-old looked away, obviously trying to change the subject. "Oh? Okay. I guess I'll go see Hibari-san now." He didn't want to impose on his Rain Guardian's privacy. So he's made his relationship public then. And he's in good hands. Apparently.

Tsuna knew he wasn't married and didn't really know if he indeed married Kyoko, Haru, or another girl. He doubted it to be entirely honest. Kyoko hasn't given him that flutter in his stomach like she used to and Haru hasn't left him tongue-tied. He hasn't felt this way since it all got ruined with _him_. Tsuna hasn't seen him for two years and it still gave him an ache when Reborn mentioned him casually. Reborn made sure to sever all ties involved and told him to forget about the entire affair. At first, he reacted violently, but he learned to accept it. Tsuna remembered everything and was glad that chapter in his life was over.

Only those who were close to him knew what really happened. Even Hibari didn't know which gave Tsuna some peace of mind that he had some privacy and didn't give the raven an already ruined image of weakness. It made him wonder if Hibari from the future knew about this scandal.

It didn't astound him when Hibari was declared the strongest Guardian of the Vongola (it was expected), but what did shock him was the fact that Hibari was the founder of a research organization for the Box Weapons. He wouldn't think that the 24-year old man would care about the origin or concept of weapons of mass destruction. Being deemed the strongest Guardian and the most skilled at combat, Hibari was assigned to train the brunet.

He shivered as he recalled the infamous smirk directed at him when he fought his Cloud Guardian from the future and the words uttered lowly so he was the only one who could hear him. "Just because you are who you are, doesn't mean I'll go easy on you, omnivore." It was confusing really. Is it because he's his Boss? What was even more startling was the fact that Hibari called him an omnivore, which was a title hard to earn even by the prefect's standards.

His lips curved into a small smile as he continued to stare at the prefect's back. _What have you been up to Sawada Tsunayoshi? You haven't changed at all. _It made him happy to know he doesn't change much. He just gets…older. Hibari, however, does change in appearance. The Skylark was slowly growing into his new hair style. With all the work and disciplining taking up most of his time, he doesn't have the chance to keep the usual kempt appearance. His bangs are growing longer to his face, and his face looks more mature and lost some of its chubbiness. He no longer wore short-sleeved shirts, and was usually seen wearing a long-sleeve uniform shirt and formal black pants. He would occasionally unbutton the first two buttons of his shirts and would roll up his sleeves, with the Disciplinary Chairman of Namimori High School armband flashing on his arm. Most girls from school had a crush on him, and he received the occasional love confession from a really brave girl (mostly second-years). Tsuna couldn't help but admire the Skylark.

He was always polite when turning down the potential love interest, and he was impeccably courteous to adults. He knew the prefect wasn't all bad. He always guarded Namimori with the unbreakable strength, disregarding his health completely. Hibari Kyouya was truly a person with character and dedication. Still, to be a person with character and dedication takes time and energy, and it was something he didn't have. Worry gnawed at Tsuna's chest, Hibari always looked tired. And he's only seventeen years old! He knew the raven rested for several hours, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his Cloud Guardian.

Hibari felt eyes on him, but he didn't feel bothered at the slightest. He noted that the herbivore looked concerned about something, but it wasn't his business to ask what's wrong. As the Head of the Disciplinary Committee of two schools, he had double the paperwork to complete, but he made sure to order Kusakabe to finish it since Tsuna needed tutoring. _Such a troublesome herbivore_.

After shuffling and reorganizing his papers, he quickly sought the test that made this situation possible. He sat down, across Tsuna, who looked so nervous; the prefect was expecting him to start hyperventilating anytime soon. Just like Tsuna expected, Hibari rolled up his sleeves and started at the exam, frowning.

"You have problems 1, 2, 5, 7, 8, 9, and 11 wrong. You used the Pythagorean Theorem incorrectly. And you factored when you could have just squared the numbers. You don't use the slope formula, you use the midpoint. And you happen to be confused about the cosine and tangent." Tsuna stared blankly, but amazed at the same time. The prefect detected his problems by just simply looking at his test.

"O-oh. So how are you going to tutor me?" Hibari looked up, with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Don't worry about it."

xXXx

"Like this, right?"

"Yes."

It was better than he expected. Reborn taught him with threats and physical punishment, the prefect merely explained slowly and clearly, and with the occasional insult. Tsuna understood what he was doing, and didn't constantly have to look up if there was a hammer coming his way. He shuddered; remembering all of his Guardians had a different way of teaching. _I'm so glad Gokudera-kun isn't here. Especially Yamamoto. __**"Well you add these two thingies, and then you use that thingy to multiply on this cute button on the calculator. The calculator will be like BAM and you get the answer to find the x or y, I think. Right Gokudera?"**_ Unlike his other Guardians, Hibari made sure to be clear and very commanding.

Tsuna's never been used to listening to the raven's voice for a very long time. He was pretty impatient at first, but he was getting used to Tsuna's way of learning. "Tsunayoshi, that's wrong. The coefficient doesn't go there. And your estimation of linear interpolation is incorrect."

"S-sorry Hibari-san." Tsuna worked in silence, only the scribbling of his pencil heard in the room. Hibari lied down casually on the sofa, feeding Hibird birdseeds. With many practice problems written neatly on a blank sheet of paper, Tsuna rushed by them with ease, confident that each answer was correct.

The Skylark was silently watching the herbivore punching numbers into his graphing calculator, unaware and completely engrossed in the math problems written on the paper. The herbivore wasn't as dense as he thought. He took his appearance in fully. The Namimori High uniforms were plain, but the herbivore wore them with a certain authority. The uniform, which was basically the same as the Nami Middle's, included a white shirt and black pants. However, the upperclassmen could wear cardigan sweaters or vests that _must _match the pants. He was there to make sure they did. Tsuna's hair was a bit longer, and even wilder. His voice lost the high pitch, and was now a low tenor that was smooth and soft. He grew a few inches, but was lean and fit. He knew the Arcobaleno made sure his student was in shape, but the brunet was still slender.

Teaching him was easy, unless you scared him away. But he listened avidly, and asked questions when he was confused. He could see the Sky Guardian breeze by the problems, and felt pleased and surprised. He made sure the problems would be difficult. After writing his final answer, Tsuna looked up, his gaze clashing with Hibari's.

"I finished, Hibari-san." The prefect nodded.

"If you get one wrong herbivore, you will be bitten to death,'' he said threateningly. Tsuna stiffened, and looked at the paper.

"W-wait. Let me check my answers first!"

Hibari gave him an _are-you-an-idiot _look. "Hm. It's too late, once you hand it in, it's a sealed deal, herbivore."

Tsuna paled, and was about to lunge for it when a tonfa was swiftly pressed to his throat. The paper was in the prefect's other hand, out of reach.

"Did you really think I would let you get the paper? It wasn't a smart move, and I will be merciful to let this pass," he smirked. He glanced at the paper quickly, and scanned it for any errors. None. None at all. Every answer was correct. That was surprising. "Hn. You're not as dense as I thought." Tsuna's face reddened, but he stayed silent. He couldn't help but let a smile curl on his lips. He would have never thought he'd be able to pass a math test completely.

"Thank you Hibari-san," he said warmly. Hibari looked away dismissively, and stalked towards his desk.

"Just wait until tomorrow."

xXXx

A dark shadow was cast on his face, but it didn't hide the playful smirk that danced on his lips. It was about time he had a good source of entertainment. After two years of being restrained underwater, and only living through Chrome's body, he's been savoring his patience for a taste of the real world.

It has been a long wait.

He knew the Skylark was very prissy, it was…_interesting_. His grip tightened on the trident, and his heterochromatic eyes flashed dangerously with a hint of amusement.

"Oya? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm pretty sure Mukuro-sama. Isn't that right Kakipi?"

"Sure,'' the other said, his voice flat. "I'm going now. I'm bored." With that said, the teen pivoted his heel and disappeared into the darkness.

"Any details?" Mukuro finally stood up, his smirk widening. His gloved hands elegantly swept the blue tresses out of his face. The blond chewed his sweets messily, and swiped gum from Chikusa's bag.

"Well, apparently, Vongola's family went on a vacation to Mafia Land. Only that Vongola brat stayed in Namimori with his Cloud Guardian,'' he mumbled, irritated that he hasn't had the chance to gorge down his candy. Still, Mukuro-sama has been in need of fun. He sacrificed his freedom for his, including Chikusa's.

"Kufufufu. So the Skylark is staying with Tsunayoshi-kun? Eight months, hm? And here I figured that I would be bored for quite a long time."

"Mhm. Yeah, I wash chust ash shurprished Mukuro-shamagh. Chrome chold me,''he said airily, chewing.

"My dear Chrome?" He hasn't really seen her yet since she left to spend time with Kyoko and Haru. It amused him to see his little Chrome finally come out of her shell. And he could have fun, using her.

"Yeah. I'll go now. Kakipi needs to take a bath.''

However, the Mist Guardian ignored him, twirling his trident casually.

''This is interesting. I'll be seeing you soon my Tsunayoshi-kun, and it's about time I paid the Skylark a visit in person.''

xXXx

"So how was tutoring with Hibari-kun?"

Tsuna smiled brightly, his face lighting up at the mention of Hibari's name. "It was great. Hibari-san is such a great tutor! I was pretty scared at first, but he's pretty patient and clear when it comes to teaching you,'' he said cheerfully. Kyoko returned the smile, but her excitement was evident as she pulled the brunet to her favorite cake shop. She was secretly pleased when Haru declined to go with them, promising her that she will go next time. _Haru will make sure to go next time Kyoko-chan! Tsuna-san will love eating cake with Haru! _Tsuna had his backpack draping on one shoulder, and he looked pretty tired.

It was 6:30. Hibari made sure Tsuna knew the equations and formulas by heart and forced him to complete more mathematical problems to ensure Tsuna had truly grasped the concept. After they were officially done, Hibari smugly told him, "It is much more efficient to tutor you myself, rather than let an incompetent herbivore teach you. And now you have no reason to fail, but if you do, I will bite you to death." Tsuna didn't mind, but it was getting pretty late. He was starving, and Kyoko had promised him a slice of banana cake with chocolate buttercream.

He sighed, and a slight breeze brushed his bangs off his eyes. Evenings in Namimori were beautiful. The streets were litter-free (thanks to a certain prefect), and the sakura trees were coming into full bloom. The sky shimmered with the clear stars brightly gleaming. The moon glowed, lightening the darkness setting within the small town. The clouds blended within the sky, the darkening blue sky enveloping them gently. The sky…and the clouds.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she whispered softly. He nodded in agreement, too amazed at the beauty of the evening.

"It is."

The tinkling of a bell caught their attention, as a few customers left, laughing. "We're here, Tsuna-kun,'' she announced, opening the glass door. He looked up, the bakery shop was pretty small, but it was crowded with customers eating pastries and cakes. _Claire's Bakery_. The desserts were displayed on the bright golden chandelier in the center, and there was a banquet that swept the entire sides of the shop. Many customers, mostly couples, were eating merrily on the small chairs. Free samples flooded the small stand that surprisingly held a lot, mostly cookies and cupcakes decorated with such detail. Each pastry was like a work of art.

"Kyoko-chan! I've been waiting for you! Where's Haru-chan? Hm, she hasn't shown up in to design the new costumes for the event we're having! I'm going to have to call that girl,'' a woman said broadly, removing her pink apron. She was short and a bit chubby, with a kind face. Her black ponytail was streaked with gray, and she radiated a comforting aura.

Tsuna quickly bowed down, blushing. "M-my name is-"

"Ne, Kyoko, who's this young man?" She asked, placing her small hand on his shoulder. He jumped, and looked away embarrassed.

Kyoko looked at the lady shyly. "This is Tsuna-kun. He goes to Namimori High, and we share the same classes." The old woman raised her eyebrows, eyeing Tsuna suspiciously.

"Oh, isn't this that boy-"

"N-no! Not at all!'' Kyoko cut in quickly, looking at the woman pleadingly.

The lady chuckled, and patted Tsuna on the head. "Don't worry, my love, I won't say a word. He's adorable I must say. My name is Claire,'' she said warmly.

Tsuna felt his face flush furiously. "It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am,'' he replied respectfully.

Claire moved her hands in a stopping gesture. "No no! No need for formalities."

"Oh, um okay. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi,'' he introduced, a bit hesitantly. Immediately, he started to reach for his hair when Kyoko forced it down in a scolding manner. No need to be nervous either, he told himself.

"Oh Tsu-kun, hm? Is Nana your mother?" Tsuna nodded slightly. "You look just like her!" Yes, yes no need to be reminded that he looked a bit feminine! She continued, not noticing Tsuna's small scowl. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen.''

"Oh? Well, no need to tell you my age! I'm old enough to be a grandma! "She laughed loudly, her pale cheeks becoming pink. He laughed too. Claire was really good-natured and he liked her. She was like a grandma he wished he had. Although she would definitely be the grandma that would dote on him all the time. She reminded him of his mother. And it was nice to meet someone new.

"Well, what would you two like to eat?"

**-Chapter 4 End-**

**I know, nothing really exciting. But to make it up to you guys, I wrote a one-shot for Hibari's birthday. And Mukuro makes an appearance in here! :D **

**Second, you little sexy things have been very upset with Kyoko. And it's adorable. No, she will not be the ONLY person in between their relationship. I figured, the more cockblocks, the merrier? And it will not be limited to FEMALES. Just looking at your complaints made me cackle for the first time in my life. I did this in front of my laptop and slammed my head on the wall (by accident). Be patient, there is a little plot developing under this. More pairings will be unveiled in the upcoming chapters.**

**Please review! A thank you to all who read, reviewed, and followed this story! You guys motivate me to keep writing. **◕‿◕✿

Thank you:

cynthiacyvon, FallenxLinkin, Belle-kurama-style-bankai, uniquemangalover, EPICNESS RULES, Psycho-Pacgirl, HeyThereXD (Guest), Deathangel499297, EvaWinters, NotAlwaysRainbowsAndButterflys, PhantomsWorkshop, RedRosesForYou, ShatteredRaindrop, XxKatelynnexX, Yume Li, kagome250, p. ageha, umbreonblue, otakugirl251, flyingchibisuke, fantasy. , Sky High Limits, Miyuki777, Mimi522, Lost Skye, L. , SpiritofLove961, Subaru Stellar, BlossomMoon1827, AngelHonoreku, Alfader, charm13insomnia, MoonlitBlues, Rozelia13, Androgynous-Heron, ferb-chan, Pierce Harper, Miraki-chan, tunafish001, WayOfArbyn, SwallowSword, The Undertaker-27, NefariousEuphony, Code- 00, Alix666, rin06rimichi, Aki Sou, Chew it Over with Twix, TiarAstrid, asuka5271, SinJaLOVE, Amy-sama90, CrimsonSkyTamer, lyx-hime, IceFlire Blader, AloofShizu, PCheshire, Karen Fujiwara, ilollydellah, edvy8, night-of-Decimo, Hikari Chrysant, Cherrymix'e, kaear, iDerpyCake, Shadowkiller13, Nightrobin94, audrastar, p0l-anka, Bleach-ed-Na-tsu , Iwataki, Meeee (Guest), krazgirl1, Beletharatowen, and all those anonymous readers/guests.

-marshmallows


	5. Chapter Five

**In regards to the question asked by charm13insomnia, I honestly don't know how long this fic will be. Possibly 15+. Not sure. Also, I will be shortening the chapters because I think they're a bit too long (also quicker updates) ._.**

_**Donburi**_**- **plain cooked rice that is served with some other food on top of it.

_Italics= _Thoughts or Phone call

**An Endless Beginning**

**Chapter Five**

"Where have you been?"

Ah. Straight to the point, hm? Tsuna nervously turned around, locking the door carefully.

"I went to the bakery,'' he answered honestly. It was late. Well, according to his usual curfew and Hibari, it was. But that didn't stop him from enjoying cake at 10: 30. He supposed he might have overspent his time eating. Just a bit.

10: 50.

He was kind of hoping the prefect would be asleep in his bedroom. Well, _their _bedroom.

Hibari narrowed his eyes, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "Which one?"

Who stayed up this late going to a bakery? Tsuna bit his lip, clutching two small boxes wrapped in ribbons towards his chest.

"Um, Claire's Bakery, I think,'' he said, his voice small. He was sixteen! What could possibly be suspicious at being in a bakery? He didn't do anything wrong! Hibari nodded stiffly, but he didn't soften his gaze. His eyes hardened, the atmosphere quickly became colder. Without warning, he walked up to the shorter male, and leaned down closely to his neck.

_What is he doing? _He could feel the prefect's breathing on his skin, leaving a small trail of shivers down his back. Was Hibari _sniffing_ him?

The usual whiff of peaches caught his inspection, but he detected an underlying scent of perfume.

A girl's perfume.

Without hesitating, he shoved the brunet harshly on the door, causing him to let out a yelp of surprise. It gave him satisfaction to know the herbivore will understand and abide by his rules. In no instance did he give the brunet approval to go to the bakery and he definitely _did not want _Kyoko anywhere near him! "And who gave you permission to go anywhere?" he hissed, withdrawing his tonfa.

Tsuna's eyes widened in fear, and without thinking, he shoved the Skylark abrasively off him. There was a fierce glint in the raven's eyes. Both froze in shock, but Tsuna was the first to break the silence. He gasped, and shrunk lowly, still clutching the small boxes. "Y-you were going to crush the cake,'' he stuttered, his back pressed on the door. Hibari narrowed his eyes, his grip on the metal rods tightening. Was he pushed just for a measly slice of cake? What did this herbivore take him for? Still, it was a bold move, he thought grudgingly, and it surprised him more than it should. "I'll bite you to death."

"W-wait Hibari-san! It's for you! The cake, I didn't want you to squish it,'' he said quickly, shoving the purple box wrapped in a plush bow towards his chest. Messily written in Tsuna's handwriting, it read '_For Hibari-san.' _

Hibari blinked. _Oh._ Tsuna sheepishly looked away, and showed him a similar box, but it was wrapped in orange paper. Based on the messy arrangement, he could guess it was Tsuna who wrapped his own cake too. He held back a sigh, his anger becoming a mere flare of irritation, quickly replaced with intrigue. Slowly, he unwrapped the box delicately so as not to rip the paper, and on it was a slice of angel food cake, glazed in icing and adorned with a plump strawberry. Macaroons surrounded the delicacy.

The sight of food made him hungry and he was surprised the brunet took him into consideration. Last time he ate was earlier at noon when Tsuna brought him a bento during lunch time. "Um, I knew you haven't eaten anything, but I thought I should bring you something,'' Tsuna said, taking a sudden interest in his feet.

"Hm. Thank you.'' It was uttered lowly, he almost believed he misheard. "However, I do not want you being on your own or out of my sight during after school hours,'' he said briskly, but not as threatening as before. He almost sounded stern, as if he was scolding a small child. Tsuna nodded, too tired to argue or protest. He trudged up the stairs, and immediately stuffed himself in his pajamas.

Today was so tiring. He didn't feel the presence of the other as he quietly slipped under the covers.

Nor the long stare on his sleeping form.

xXx

He yawned and stretched hungrily over the bed, noticing the lack of the raven's company. His hair was the usual tousled mess and he knew there wouldn't be enough time to brush it. Tsuna's mornings were now greeted by the other's scent, enveloping his senses and bringing a small smile. Such a gentle soothing aroma for someone so petulant and violent.

It was Friday, _finally_. His gaze landed on the clock.

7:30. _Shit_. Diving into his drawers, he went to seek out his usual clothes. On it was another taped note, and he instantly recognized the seventeen-year-old's neat handwriting.

_Herbivore,_

_I did not set up your alarm clock. I will not dote on you like your mother, therefore, you are fully responsible for your own tardiness._

_I will bite you to death if you are late._

_Hibari Kyouya_

Ugh. For once, he let his guard down that the raven would be dependable on waking him up. Then again, it's something Reborn would've definitely agreed with. And he supposed he was depending too much on the Skylark who already had too much to deal with. He could bet yesterday's paperwork was piled up on his desk, and he wouldn't be done until late at night.

He can definitely get up on his own. He doesn't need Hibari's help, or anybody else's. At least that's what he told himself, while fumbling with his buttons.

After grabbing two bento boxes and filling them with food, he made sure to take his keys this time. He didn't want the same incident happening again, and he was sure that the older teen wouldn't let it slide.

Locking the door instinctively, he walked quickly to school, and kept an eye on the ground. It was not the time to trip, especially when he was holding his lunch and a certain other's.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san!" Cocking his head to the side, the peppy girl squealed at the sight of him.

"Haru, good morning,'' he replied, secretly happy to see her. He hadn't seen her in such a long time since she started working and saving up money to visit her pen pal in Italy. She wore the Midori High uniform with pride, and like Kyoko, her appearance possessed an air of maturity. Her hair was cropped short, and her dimples were as prominent as ever. Still, her childish and enthusiastic core hadn't changed, and neither has her obsession with being the future wife of a Mafia boss, much to his chagrin.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time,'' she whined, her lips becoming a pout. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and stared at him, her pout turning into a bright smile. "How's everything with Hibari-san?'' she asked, trying to veer the conversation towards something that was _not_ about the Mafia.

Tsuna immediately beamed, clutching the bento with care. "Oh, everything's great!'' he said happily, forgetting the fact that he was running late. Haru tilted her head in confusion. She expected a complaint of pain and suffering, not a gush of happiness and excitement. Still, he's not that bad. She knew the prefect was scary, but he was committed when protecting others, particularly those who were under his care. _Tsuna-san is in good hands, especially with Hibari-san_, she told herself silently.

"Oh that's great! You have to go to the bakery with me sometime! We need to have a date if we're going to get married one day!" Her eyes glittered with eagerness, and she clapped her hands together with delight. "I'll hunt you down if you don't. See you later Tsuna-san!" She waved and gave him a breezy grin, her small ponytail swaying side to side.

"Bye.'' A small smile graced his lips. Haru. She was so…passionate, when it came to everything. Still, he never took her advances seriously; she always brushed them aside and said she was kidding while pinching his cheeks and making him blush. He sighed in amusement. There were dwindling people left on the streets and some high school students were running late like him. As the school gates came to his view, the loud ringing of the late bell resounded throughout the grounds. That jolted him out of his haze, and to his utmost pain, Hibari was standing there, his tonfa glittering in his hands.

"You're late."

xXXx

A yellow slip of paper was handed to him, and his eyes met with an unsympathetic stare. He tried to reach for the paper steadily, but his hand was shaking from the pain.

His whole body was on fire.

"Um, Hibari-san, c-can I go to the nurse?'' he asked weakly, clutching the paper in a fist and holding his balance with the other.

"No. And I want you to be punctual next time. You will serve detention on Monday. You may resume your classes,'' he ordered, directing his concentration to the papers in front of him. Tsuna bit his lip, and tried to stay as affable as possible.

Resting his weight on one leg, he smoothed up his shirt and tried to remain upright. "Okay, but Hibari-san, can I go to the nurse. I really have to go. It's an emergency,'' he insisted.

The prefect looked up, and gave him a menacing stare, not fooled at all by the brunet's jubilant demeanor. "No,'' he said flatly, silently daring the other to ask again.

"B-but I really do have to go,'' the other protested, his voice turning into a small whine. His balance was getting hard to maintain, and he was pretty sure he couldn't stand for that long. Beads of sweat were forming on his face, the prefect's hostility was palpable. Standing was becoming a difficulty, and he tried to lean down on the wall and couch. The Reception Room made the prefect look even more intimidating, and Tsuna knew he had to tread lightly, especially when this was Hibari's turf. Then again, everything was, he thought bitterly.

"I will not repeat myself herbivore. Get to class. _Now_." There was a warning flashing beneath his words, and Tsuna felt himself deflate at his hopes of getting his injuries treated.

"Hibari-san, I really have to go. Now.'' This time, he spoke with calmness and resolve, the only voice he used when he was ordering his subordinates at Vongola Headquarters. But his body was betraying him, and he sat down slowly on the sofa, wincing at the fierce flare of pain.

However, he met a sinister smirk forming on the raven's lips, his eyes silently accepting Tsuna's challenge. _Who did this herbivore think he was? _He could plainly see that the brunet was incapable of protecting himself. Placing his pen down, he rose from his seat. Slowly approaching him, he lowered his lips close to the trembling teen's ear. "Do you remember my promise? Or do you need a reminder?" he asked lowly, his voice laced with amusement.

"_You have received your punishment, but next time you disobey school regulations, I will make sure to bite you to death until you can't walk_." As these words crossed his mind, he released a small gasp, feeling something cold underneath his chin. It was soon replaced with a warm hand, and his head was forcibly tilted to face the raven. "I keep my promises,'' he murmured mockingly. "You can't walk,'' he continued, his gaze dangerous enough to make him paralyzed. Hibari's eyes were gray, he noticed, with tinges of blue.

Tsuna swallowed, the pain becoming unbearable. But he realized the prefect was right. Most of the burning sensation came from his legs. "No. I can,'' he answered, his voice thinly filled with defiance. He wobbled as he rose, but a hand gently pushed him back down and he flopped on the couch without grace.

"You can't. You shouldn't lie herbivore,'' he replied smugly. But his face soon revealed a look of surprise as Tsuna quickly latched his hands around his arm, clinging to him tightly. "I am not a crutch," he uttered.He could feel the younger male's breath on his neck, and his fingers digging deep into his skin.

Sensing the loud erratic heartbeat of Tsuna's chest and rapid breathing, a small smile twitched on the corners of his mouth. Disregarding the brunet's condition, he forcibly pried the small fingers off his neck and shoved him onto the couch, ignoring the small hiss from the other. Brushing his hair out of his field of vision (which was growing annoyingly long but he was too busy to cut it), the prefect began to look into his wooden drawers. Finding what he needed, he opened the small first aid kit and began wrapping bandages expertly around his hand.

With a small snip of the scissors, he covered the scratches and bruises on the other's leg. That aside, he bent down to retrieve the ice pack in the small refrigerator next to this desk. "Here,'' he said flatly, shoving the ice pack on a surprised hand and sitting on his desk chair. "You may leave to class now. You have no reason to whine or cry. Your wounds have been taken care of. I will seek you out later for another tutoring session and physical training."

Tsuna nodded feebly, limping less and feeling cooling relief on his leg. "Yes, I'll be there. Thank you,'' he replied quietly, closing the door and leaving the Reception Room with a small twinge of comfort.

xXXx

"Sawada, you're late!" The teacher barked, but it turned into a 'hmph', her small eyes scrutinizing his leg. He was bitten to death. Even the teachers knew how 'biting' looked like and they knew perfectly well the prefect does not hold back when it comes to punishing. Her features softened as she gave him a look of pity and let him limp to his seat, silently crumpling her detention slip in her fist. She opened up her grade book, primly adding two extra credit points next to his name.

It was a silent rule: every student received two extra credit points when they were bitten to death, and if they mustered up the courage to go to class afterwards. That is, if they were still conscious.

xXx

"You misplaced the variable," came the clipped reply, and he hastily erased his mistake and plunged in again. It's been two hours since school ended, and Tsuna was already tired of writing x's and y's. It was an endless abyss of calculations, with a little slap to the head every time he made a stupid mistake. As he solved problems, the prefect was casually eating his bento and reading a book.

"I don't want to do this anymore,'' he complained, looking at the paper in front of him with distaste.

"Did I ask?''

He scowled, and pushed the buttons on the calculator with a little more force than necessary. _I didn't want a smartass answer_. Scribbling his response, he eyed the rest of the problems and glanced at Hibari, who was watching him with a knowing smirk. Math had always been the bane of his existence, and it was the subject his 'tutor' liked focusing on. After a moment of awkward silence, Hibari had had enough. He snatched the paper away and let out a small sigh.

"You're improving. Now it's time for physical training today,'' he hummed, ignoring the indignant grumbles. "Watching you solve mathematical equations is tiresome; therefore I'm cutting this session short." _Short? It was two hours of math! _

"I already had gym today!'' he replied tiredly. Hibari snapped his book shut, and stared at him blankly.

"Did I ask?"

xXXx

"W-wait, let me just catch my breath,'' he panted, wiping the sweat off his face. They had gone to *Death Mountain, and he was immediately ordered to run up the hill. After tripping and being chased murderously by Hibari (who had the magical ability to never sweat), he was dying and sweating, the sun blistering on his neck. It was a brocade of mountains to climb, rivers to swim, and trees to dodge.

This, he had to admit, was light training compared to Reborn. His uniform shirt was in tatters and soaked with sweat. He was pretty sure there was something crawling on his arm, but he lost track after various mosquitoes took an interest in him near the river bank. The prefect casually sat next to him, his uniform spotless, the only change in his appearance was the slight tousle of his hair from the wind.

"You are physically competent,'' he remarked, watching him wheeze with silent approval. "But not academically,'' he added. Oh yes, he definitely wanted to be told this while he died on a rock. And he knew Hibari only gave a compliment, as long as there was an insult following it.

"Thank you."

"There are two miles left, herbivore. Afterwards, we will spar,'' he said placidly, handing him a bottle of water. Tsuna snatched the water bracingly, slushing it in with only sip. The raven frowned, his lips curling as he finished the water with a final gulp.

"Make that three miles."

xXx

"Hibari-san, are we training again tomorrow?" Tsuna asked wearily, watching the prefect head to the kitchen. He sat on the couch, feeling the ache rush over his body. The cushions soothed him, and he lazily traced his finger over the handmade pillow. The pillow gave him a slight twinge of sadness at his mother's absence, but it was soon forgotten as a soft swap to the head caught his attention.

"You have a letter addressed to you,'' Hibari said disinterestedly, passing him a white envelope. Tsuna stared at it blankly, only looking at the elegant script apathetically. The raven scowled at him for not being responsive, but he was actually a bit curious about the contents of the letter. "Herbivore, what are you waiting for?"

"What do you mean?"

"Open it of course,'' he snorted. Tsuna gave him a look before he slipped the out letter hesitantly.

"_For Dame-Tsuna_,'' he read out loud, giving the letter a small grimace. "He's still being mean, even if he's not here. _Dame-Tsuna, I hope you are being useful, but I highly doubt that. If Hibari is being hard on you, tell him he's doing a great job. But being the uptight ass he is, I am not surprised at this anyway-"_

"Excuse me?" he hissed, gripping the brunet's shoulder hard and flashing a tonfa. Tsuna choked, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's on the letter,'' he explained, letting the Skylark have a glimpse. He coughed and continued. "-_and I am actually writing this to ask how you're doing. I will be expecting a response two days from now. I will let you know now that everybody is fine and Maman misses you. Gokudera and Yamamoto want to say hi. Dino will call at ten o'clock; he wants to speak to Hibari regarding an important matter. Additionally, I will like to remind you that some documents from Vongola Headquarters will be arriving a week from now. You will occasionally fill some papers out and keep an eye out for the new wing that is being constructed in Italy. We have expanded our territory in Greece. Hope you have fun with that. With all of my love, Reborn._' I guess Dino-san will call in a few. And everybody's fine, so that's a relief,'' he sighed, noting the raven tense. "Hibari-san?"

"I will cook now. You stay here herbivore,'' he ordered firmly, disappearing into the kitchen. Tsuna frowned, and quickly followed the raven.

"Hibari-san! You can't cook,'' he said tartly, as if this was a most obvious fact. Hibari raised an eyebrow, washing his hands and giving the other a cold stare.

"Care to run that by again?" he asked mildly, narrowing his eyes.

"I said you can't-"

"I heard you!'' he snapped, pointing a knife dangerously at him. Tsuna swallowed, raising his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I guess I'll go study now,'' he mumbled, padding his way to the living room. There were papers and various outlines waiting for him. Puffing his cheeks, he grasped the phone and prayed Dino would call soon so he could have something else to do.

After tense fifteen minutes, Hibari walked in, holding two platters of donburi, observing the brunet hadn't even started working on his assignments.

"What are you doing?'' he asked, suspiciously glancing at the telephone. Truthfully, he was also anxious for the awaiting call, wondering when the Bronco would have the nerve to-

"Nothing, just waiting for Dino-san to-"

"I see you haven't started studying. You do realize you have an exam tomorrow and if you don't pass, I will have to punish you,'' he cut off, placing the hot dish on the coffee table. "And the phone call, which in actuality is for me, therefore you are not entitled to waste time. Eat, study, or I will bite you to death."

Tsuna felt himself flush, a pit of shame working its way up his chest. Hibari was right, he had no need to wait for a phone call that didn't involve him whatsoever. Slowly, he nodded, taking out his books and folders, realizing Hibari was already chewing and reading a book as well. Only Hibari's was five times thicker than his. "You read?"

He bit his tongue, ignoring the embarrassment of asking a stupid question. The prefect must have noted his mortification, and he only gave a slightly amused smile.

"Yes."

"Oh, that's good, I guess,'' he replied, relieved that he wasn't called out on his foolishness.

"It seems so." Tsuna smiled, and shoved his books off the couch, lazily placing the plate on his lap. Hibari gave him a sharp look, which he just reverted with a small huff. He gripped the remote, turning the television on with an audible 'click'. Manners be damned.

He settled in nicely, eating the homemade rice, savoring the seasoning only his mother used. They ate in equal silence, with the occasional "can you pass the sauce". After finishing their food, Hibari stood up, piling the dishes in the sink, reminding himself to wash them later.

xXXx

"Now look over the worksheet. Sine and tangent are different. You seem to be confusing those two,'' he said, annoyed at the endless Watching-Tsuna-Struggle-with-Math-Show.

"Yeah, opposite and hypotenuse. Opposite and adjacent. I'm really…"

Hibari waited, or blankly stared as the boy, closed his eyes, falling asleep with the calculator in his hand.

X

"_Kyouya, I've been meaning to contact you since I left_,'' his voice said wistfully, an air of peace surrounding the other at hearing his voice.

"Hn, yes, I know that. Is there a purpose in why you called?'' he asked disinterestedly. He watched as the brunet mumbled and snuggled closer to the cushion, noticing the space between them was getting smaller.

"_Obviously, or else I wouldn't have called! But I really wanted to hear you voice_,'' the blond replied softly.

"Hear my voice,'' he repeated, a bit intrigued at the man's behavior. Dino laughed, and the raven couldn't deny that he didn't like hearing it. It was musical, and Dino only laughed like that when they were both alone. Or if the raven said something that was particularly amusing, whatever that meant.

"_Yes. So, how's my little brother doing_?" the other asked cheerfully, which left Hibari confused for a moment. Little brother? As far as he knew, Dino didn't have a younger brother unless- his gaze landed on the sleeping lump beside him. Oh, right.

"The herbivore if fine,'' he replied, using his other hand to place Tsuna's homework in his school bag. "I would say he isn't revolted about this situation as I anticipated he would be,'' he added flatly, absentmindedly petting Hibird who was perched on the other's arm.

"_Tsuna really likes you though. He just finds you a bit scary, I honestly don't know why_,'' Dino said, amusement coloring his voice. Hibari scowled, and glanced at the clock. It's twelve, meaning he would only have five hours of rest. Dino, as if sensing his train of thought, sighed. "_It's really late, isn't it? I really wanted to talk to you, so I guess your voice should satisfy me for the time being_."

"Well, partings should be simple. Good bye,'' he answered tersely, his finger hovering over the 'end' button.

"_Wait! I just wanted to say good night. It's morning over here though. But I'll call some other time that won't inconvenience you. Bye. And Kyouya_?"

"Yes?"

"_I love you_."

xXXx

(A/N)-

*An actual place Reborn took Tsuna to train.

I'M VERY SORRY! I _**HATE**_ D18/18D SO MUCH IT HURTS ME TO WRITE THIS! I NEEDED A COCKBLOCK FOR HIBARI AND I HONESTLY CAN'T SHIP HIM WITH MUKURO OR ANYBODY ELSE. SO I CHOSE DINO! D: My friend ships this pairing, and it makes me burn with the fury of an enraged walrus.

Chapter 1-3 will be revised because I hate them so much. I considered taking them down and rewriting them, but I don't know. I really _**really**_ hate them.

Also, I haven't updated in a while and now I'm getting my act together. _Enigma_ will be short. I've actually began thinking of starting another story for 1827 but it's an AU. So…this was just a filler but the drama starts in the next chapter! :D School and my scholarship work is over and I can focus on writing now…but I also have summer homework so ugh.

And I've been watching Attack on Titan and Free! so my booty has been 'busy'. The fanservice is beautiful. (e v e) And so is the Rivaille/Eren fanfiction.

Until next time!


End file.
